


ПОД ПОКРОВОМ ДНЕВНОГО СВЕТА

by Moscow_Watcher



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sherlock Holmes - Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Watcher/pseuds/Moscow_Watcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хотите узнать, как появилась Адская Пасть, из-за чего Аня ненавидит кроликов, при каких обстоятельствах возник Совет Наблюдателей, чем отличается Спайк от остальных вампиров, что связывает Джайлза, Спайка и наблюдательницу Лидию, кто такой Квентин Трэверс и почему Сесили\Хальфрек узнала Уильяма\Спайка на дне рождения Баффи, но не узнала при встрече в "Магической шкатулке"?<br/>Тогда - вперед. Шерлок Холмс выяснил все!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ПОД ПОКРОВОМ ДНЕВНОГО СВЕТА

**Author's Note:**

> Шерлок Холмс, доктор Ватсон и примкнувший к ним инспектор Лейстрейд принадлежат Артуру Конан-Дойлю. Я помню, что Холмс и Ватсон познакомились только в 1887 году; они понадобились мне во избежание длинной скучной экспозиции, поэтому пуристы могут считать, что события происходят в альтернативной линии времени.  
> Все остальные персонажи принадлежат Джоссу Ведону.  
> Лондон 1880 года принадлежит королеве Виктории.  
> Фамилия Лидии (Чалмерс) принадлежит dutchbuffy2305 (фанфик [Fieldwork](http://home.planet.nl/~balde096/Fieldwork.htm)).  
> Название позаимствовано из несравненной ["Командировки"](http://www.mydearangel.ru/fanfic/komandirovka.htm) Newkate

Лондон, Бейкер-стрит, 221б (1880)

Я отшвырнул газету и вздохнул.  
\-- Я отказываюсь мириться с этой чудовищной скукой! Я желаю, чтобы произошло хоть что-нибудь по-настоящему интересное!  
\-- Осторожно, Ватсон, иногда наши желания сбываются, - усмехнулся Холмс.  
\-- И отлично!  
\-- Но тогда нам придется выйти на улицу!  
Мой друг был прав, как всегда. В непогоду наша гостиная казалась особенно уютной. Я снова уткнулся в вечернюю газету, а Холмс устремил отсутствующий взгляд в ночную темноту за окном.  
Очередная заметка подвигла меня на новую тираду.  
\-- Нет, вы подумайте, Холмс! Куда делись загадки, разгадывать которые было наслаждением? Куда пропали изощренные преступники, плетущие сеть хитрых интриг? Криминальная хроника стала самым неприятным разделом в газете. Вот уже несколько дней подряд не происходит ничего, кроме кровавых, жестоких и бессмысленных убийств. Вы читали о том, что произошло в Сити?   
\-- Нет - но я разговаривал с Лейстредом.  
\-- И?  
Холмс усмехнулся.  
\-- Он уверил меня, что это дело не по моей части. Полиция считает, что это шайка воров и убийц, недавно обосновавшихся в Лондоне. Как только они найдут их убежище...  
Звонок в прихожей прервал его слова. Неужели клиент?  
\-- Интересно, кого принесло к нам на сей раз? - осведомился я.  
Холмс с довольным видом потер руками.  
\-- Человека с важным и срочным делом, - и в ответ на мой недоуменный взгляд пояснил: - Он не побоялся выйти на улицу в столь поздний час и омерзительную слякоть.  
Вошедший в гостиную человечек показался мне немного странноватым. Одет он был не по погоде: легкий костюм и котелок, летние ботинки. Я вдруг подумал, что он должен был промокнуть насквозь, но следы дождя на его одежде были почти незаметны. Очевидно, он приехал в кэбе. Шума колес мы не слышали – но их мог заглушить шелест дождя.  
Человечек забавно раскланялся с нами как манекен, а затем, не теряя времени, обратился к Холмсу.  
\-- Я пришел сюда по поручению особы, которая предпочитает остаться анонимной, - бесстрастно произнес он. - Эта особа просит вас заняться расследованием одного исчезновения.  
Холмс молча рассматривал нашего посетителя.  
\-- Исчез человек по имени Уильям Уинтерс, - произнес тот после небольшой паузы. - Подробности вы найдете в полицейском отчете. Пославшая меня особа щедро вознаградит вас, если вы сможете найти молодого человека или выясните его местопребывание. Вот залог щедрости этой особы.  
Он извлек из кармана запечатанный конверт, в котором похрустывала пачка денег, и протянул ее Холмсу. Тот не шелохнулся, и тогда человечек положил конверт на стол, раскланялся и направился к двери.  
\-- Стойте! - окликнул его Холмс. - Почему вы решили, что мы займемся вашим делом?  
Человечек обернулся.  
\-- Вы задали вопрос, на которые у меня нет ответа, - равнодушно произнес он. - Задавайте вопросы, на которые у меня есть ответы.  
Мы с Холмсом переглянулись. Черт побери, он нас заинтриговал! Да и лишние деньги не помешают. Конечно, истинные джентльмены раскрывают тайны не из-за денег, а исключительно ради спортивного интереса... но конверт с купюрами выглядел весьма солидно. По крайней мере, он служил доказательством того, что намерения нашего клиента серьезны.  
\-- Когда пропал мистер Уинтерс? - прищурившись, спросил Холмс.  
\-- Две недели назад. Точнее, - человечек посмотрел на часы, - пятнадцать дней назад, поскольку уже за полночь.  
\-- Почему вы не начали поиски раньше? Почему именно сегодня, две недели спустя, вы пришли ко мне ночью в ужасную погоду с этой просьбой?  
Человечек молчал.  
\-- Я опять задал вопрос, на который у вас нет ответа?  
\-- Совершенно верно, сэр.  
\-- Почему вы не обратились в полицию?  
Молчание.  
\-- Вы... точнее, особа, которую вы представляете... нет ли у нее подозрений, что молодой человек мог пасть жертвой этой бандитской шайки, которая держит в страхе весь Лондон?  
\-- Это исключено, сэр. Мистер Уинтерс жив.  
\-- Он пытался с вами связаться?  
Молчание.  
\-- Его похитили и теперь вас шантажируют?  
Снова молчание. Холмс вздохнул.  
\-- Каким образом я могу известить о результатах расследования особу, которую вы представляете?  
\-- Эта особа сама вас найдет, сэр.  
После того, как он ушел, Холмс долго сидел неподвижно, глядя в пространство. У меня на языке вертелся миллион вопросов, но я не смел прерывать течение его мыслей и покорно ждал, когда он соизволит заговорить.  
\-- Ну и как вам понравился наш гость, Ватсон? - полюбопытствовал, наконец, Холмс.  
\-- Он... - я задумался, подбирая подходящее слово, и помявшись несколько секунд, произнес самое банальное, что пришло мне в голову, - он странный.  
\-- Согласен. Сколько денег в конверте?  
Я распечатал конверт, пересчитал купюры.  
\-- Пятьсот гиней. Однако! Этот мистер Уинтерс должен быть крупной шишкой!  
Холмс осторожно взял из моих рук конверт из плотной грубой бумаги, поднес к лицу и улыбнулся. Потом протянул конверт мне. Я ощутил тончайший, едва заметный запах духов.  
\-- А может быть, объявленным Казановой? - усмехнулся он.  
\-- Девушка ищет сбежавшего жениха?  
\-- Надеюсь, будет что-нибудь поинтереснее, - Холмс вздохнул. - Признаюсь, я тоже соскучился по необычным делам.  
***  
Когда я проснулся на следующее утро, Холмс уже ушел. Он отсутствовал всю первую половину дня и пришел к обеду в хорошем настроении.  
\-- Ваше желание сбылось, Ватсон - говорил он за обедом. - Дело действительно не совсем обычное. Я разговаривал со своими источниками - они ничего не знают. Вначале я был уверен, что речь идет о вымогательстве или побеге из-под венца. Но мои осведомители уверяют, что никаких шаек вымогателей в Лондоне в последнее время не объявлялось. Я не имею причин не доверять им.  
\-- А второй вариант?  
\-- Тоже исключается. Мистер Уинтерс не был обручен. Я поговорил с его знакомыми в редакции "Поэтического вестника"...  
\-- Он был поэтом?  
\-- Я пока не уверен, что мы должны говорить о мистере Уинтерсе в прошедшем времени, Ватсон. Что касается его поэтических опытов... Молодой человек писал прескверные стихи, над ними потешались все его друзья. Он был влюблен в некую Сесили Аддамс... в тот вечер, когда он пропал, между ними состоялось объяснение. Они встретились в литературном салоне издателя Чарлза Ханта, выпускающего "Поэтический вестник". Девушка объявила Уинтерсу, что не может ответить взаимностью на его чувства - так, по крайней мере, она говорила позже их общим знакомым...  
\-- Я слышу в вашем голосе сомнение, Холмс.  
\-- Да, здесь есть кое-что, чего я не понимаю.  
\-- Да, женщин трудно понять.  
Холмс усмехнулся.  
\-- Мужчин - тоже. По крайней мере, этих наших доморощенных жрецов Афродиты. Чарльз Хант уверяет, что Уинтерс - ничтожество и бездарность. Он уверен, что после того, как мисс Аддамс отвергла Уинтерса, он просто стыдится показаться на глаза своим друзьям и сбежал куда-нибудь в провинцию подальше от позора.  
\-- Логично. Сбежал и прислал нашему загадочному клиенту письмо с просьбой не искать его.  
\-- Возможно. Но я решил послушать, что скажут другие. В первую очередь я посетил редакцию "Поэтического альманаха" - главного конкурента мистера Ханта. Услышал много интересного. Редактор "Альманаха" давно имеет зуб на Ханта, и он не упустил возможности поведать мне всю его подноготную. По его словам, Хант и сам приударял за мисс Аддамс, но она первое время отдавала предпочтение Уинтерсу. А в тот вечер она сама напросилась к Ханту на вечеринку в литературный салон и недвусмысленно дала понять, что хотела бы послушать, как Хант будет издеваться над опусами Уинтерса. Тот пообещал, что ей скучно не будет. Редактор "Альманаха" клянется, что слышал их разговор собственными ушами.  
\-- Как прозаичен мир нашей поэзии, Холмс! Ну и где же теперь искать мистера Уинтерса?  
\-- Понятия не имею, Ватсон.  
\-- Похоже, это вас не слишком сильно расстраивает.  
Холмс улыбнулся.  
\-- Я склонен полагать, что это только начало. Случай выходит за рамки обычного.  
\-- С чего вы взяли?  
\-- По дороге домой я чувствовал за собой слежку.  
\-- Что?  
\-- Представьте себе, дорогой Ватсон. Я такие вещи чую. Полагаю, мы должны навестить мисс Адамс – и на всякий случай пойдем вдвоем.  
***  
Мисс Сесили Аддамс снимала меблированную квартиру на Нортумберленд-авеню. Мы направились туда сложным маршрутом: сначала шли пешком, потом взяли кэб, Холмс дал вознице адрес неподалеку от Нортумберленд-авеню и попросил ехать кружным путем и помедленнее. Когда мы вышли примерно в квартале от нужного нам дома, на город уже опускались сумерки.  
Я постарался незаметно осмотреться по сторонам и сразу же получил нагоняй от Холмса ("не вертите головой, Ватсон! Те, кто следили за мной в прошлый раз - слишком искусные соглядатаи, чтобы выдать себя!") Он провел меня в дом с заднего входа ("прекрасный способ входить без доклада, Ватсон") и, как показали дальнейшие события, поступил правильно.  
Подходя к дверям квартиры мисс Аддамс, мы услышали громкие женские голоса. Холмс слегка придержал меня, когда я протянул руку к звонку. Конечно, джентльменам не полагается подслушивать, но в данном случае мой друг оказался прав - разговор за дверью был не совсем обычный.  
\-- Вы не его мать! Вы самозванка! Я имею честь быть представленной госпоже Энн Уинтерс.  
\-- Я вижу, что взывать к вашему милосердию бесполезно. Я обращусь к вашему разуму. Знайте, что вас используют как пешку в хитроумной игре, и этой пешкой пожертвуют в первую очередь.  
\-- Да кто вы такая, черт возьми?  
\-- Я уже сказала, но вы мне не верите.  
\-- Убирайтесь, иначе я позову полицию!  
Мы услышали, как поворачивается ключ в замке и быстро отступили за угол. Не заметив нас, женщина под вуалью быстро прошла по коридору к лестнице.  
\-- Ждите меня здесь, Ватсон, - шепнул Холмс, направляясь вслед за ней.  
Мне не оставалось ничего другого как изображать скучающего бездельника. Поторчав под дверью мисс Аддамс, я прошел в конец коридора и присел в одно из обшарпанных кресел - непременного атрибута в вестибюлях домов с меблированными квартирами. Отсюда прекрасно было видно дверь квартиры мисс Аддамс, поэтому прошмыгнуть мимо меня незаметно она бы не смогла.  
Оглядываясь по сторонам, я пытался представить себе мисс Сесили Аддамс. Девушку, посещающую литературные салоны и разбивающую сердца поэтов. Девушку, одиноко живущую в таком неподходящем для юной особы месте. Девушку, к которой обращаются со столь странными речами.  
"...вас используют как пешку в хитроумной игре..."  
Холмс прав - дело любопытное. Если мы правильно расслышали разговор за дверью, дама, которая навестила мисс Аддамс, тоже хотела что-то у нее выведать. Причем именно об интересующем нас человеке. Она представилась его матерью - но уловка провалилась, потому что мисс Аддамс знакома с матерью Уинтерса. Будем рассуждать логично. Если он представил девушку своей матери, это означает, что они действительно были в хороших отношениях. Что же произошло между ними в тот вечер?  
\-- Эй, мистер!  
Я поднял недовольные глаза на стоящую передо мной даму.  
\-- Вы не знаете, в какой квартире живет мисс Аддамс?  
Я вгляделся в нее повнимательнее. Похоже, у мисс Аддамс сегодня приемный день. Новая посетительница говорила с сильным ирландским акцентом, она была изысканно одета, но взгляд, которым она меня ощупывала, выдавал в ней простолюдинку. Знатные дамы никогда не смотрят на мужчин такими голодными глазами.   
На всякий случай я встал и приподнял котелок.  
\-- Насколько я знаю, мисс Аддамс живет в третьей квартире направо по коридору, - ответил я как можно равнодушнее. Мои мысли метались. Что делать? Подойти и попробовать подслушать их разговор под дверью? Попытаться выведать у незнакомки, кто она такая?  
Мгновенно забыв о моем существовании, дама направилась к двери мисс Аддамс. Она позвонила, потом постучала, потом снова позвонила. Никто не ответил.  
\-- Ее нет дома, - сказала она, снова подходя ко мне. - Вы не знаете, когда она обычно возвращается?  
\-- Я не знал, что она ушла, - ответил я, не погрешив против истины. - Вы можете ее подождать. Эти кресла кажутся не слишком шикарными, но они довольно удобны.  
Она взяла мою руку. Меня смутил ее жест, но я решил не проявлять признаков удивления.  
\-- А вы кто такой? - надменно спросила она.  
\-- Меня зовут доктор Ватсон. Я жду моего друга. Мы договорились встретиться здесь.  
\-- Вы не лжете.  
Она не спрашивала, она констатировала факт. Ее глаза проникали мне в душу, словно она была гипнотизершей. Я чувствовал себя как кролик под взглядом удава.  
\-- А как зовут вас? - спросил я, пытаясь избавиться от этого наваждения.  
Она улыбнулась и коснулась моей щеки холодной рукой.  
\-- Друзилла, - промурлыкала она.  
\-- Я могу передать мисс Аддамс, что вы к ней приходили. Если хотите, я найду вам кэб. Такой красивой девушке опасно ходить одной по улицам после захода солнца.  
Она засмеялась странным, истерическим смехом. На мгновение мне показалось, что она безумна.  
\-- Мне нечего передавать этой грязной суке. Мне нужно остаться с ней наедине. Она заставила страдать моего...  
Друзилла осеклась. Она еще раз внимательно взглянула мне в глаза, затем бросилась к задней двери и мгновенно скрылась. Меня поразила быстрота движений этой худой и слабой с виду девушки.  
Секунду спустя дверь парадного входа открылась и на пороге появился Холмс с одним из своих уличных подручных. Я быстро рассказал моему другу все, что произошло в его отсутствие.  
Холмс подошел к двери мисс Адамс, постучал, потом внимательно прислушался.  
\-- Похоже, там действительно никого нет.  
\-- Холмс, клянусь, я не отходил ни на минуту. Не могла же она вылезти через окно!  
К моему изумлению, Холмс внимательно осмотрел снаружи окна. Дотянуться до них снизу было невозможно, но мы совершенно отчетливо видели, что они заперты изнутри.  
\-- Вы уверены, что она не прошмыгнула через заднюю дверь?  
Я только развел руками.  
***  
На следующее утро мне снова пришлось завтракать в одиночестве. Накануне Холмс оставил своего подручного следить за квартирой Сесили Аддамс, а сам отправился прямиком в полицию. Утром он прислал мне записку, что сидит в архиве и что "дело становится все любопытнее и любопытнее".  
К тому времени, когда Холмс снова появился на Бейкер-стрит, мое любопытство достигло апогея. Я смотрел, как он медленно раздевается, прохаживается по комнате, усаживается в кресло, и во мне закипало нетерпение. Холмс долго молчал. Он словно не знал, что сказать, с чего начать и как рассказать то, что ему стало известно.  
В конце концов я не выдержал.  
\-- Холмс, скажите хоть что-нибудь!  
Мой друг улыбнулся.  
\-- Извольте. Мисс Сесили Аддамс не существует.  
\-- Простите?  
\-- Я проверил архивы. Когда мисс Сесили Аддамс поселилась на Нортумберленд-авеню, она сообщила вымышленное имя, вымышленное место и время рождения, вымышленную родословную. Она рассказывала друзьями о не существующих родителях, вспоминала не существующее детство, хвасталась не существующим поместьем.  
\-- То есть она - аферистка? Она использует мужчин, выманивает из них деньги и...  
Я запнулся, заметив взгляд Холмса. Он смотрел на меня с улыбкой сожаления.  
\-- Уинтерс небогат, Чарльз Хант - тоже, - сказал он. - Денежные мотивы отпадают. Есть другие версии?  
\-- Нет, - со вздохом признался я. - А у вас?  
\-- Тоже. Но это еще не все. Я проследил за женщиной, которая приходила к мисс Аддамс. Она поселилась в гостиницу "Космополитен" под именем Лидии Чалмерс. Я навел справки. Ее тоже не существует.  
\-- Еще одна аферистка?  
\-- Возможно. Слушайте, Ватсон, не вынуждайте меня признаваться в собственной несостоятельности! Я обещаю вам, что все-таки разберусь в этой истории!  
Через полчаса нам принесли записку. Подручный Холмса сообщал, что мисс Аддамс в настоящий момент находится дома, но он не видел ее прихода и не понимает, как она смогла пройти мимо него незамеченной.  
Через минуту мы уже выходили из дома. Нам повезло: мы сразу же остановили кэб, Холмс пообещал вознице двойную плату, и мы были на месте через четверть часа.  
\-- Либо она переодевается и маскируется, либо из ее комнаты есть проход в подвал и потайной ход наружу, - уверенно говорил я по дороге на Нортумберленд-авеню. - Я лично склоняюсь ко второму варианту. Пока я сидел в вестибюле, ее дверь оставалась закрытой. Следовательно, она выбирается из дома другим способом.  
\-- Думаю, вы правы, Ватсон. Поэтому нам нужно застать ее врасплох! - Холмс извлек из кармана отмычку.  
\-- Друг мой, вы меня поражаете! Я с ужасом думаю, какой гениальный преступник мог бы из вас получиться!  
Мы успели как раз вовремя. Когда мы ворвались в квартиру мисс Аддамс, хозяйка явно собиралась ее покинуть: в эту минуту она пыталась закрыть огромный чемодан, доверху набитый каким-то хламом.  
Увидев нас на пороге, она не испугалась и не удивилась. Она уселась на свой чемодан и вызывающе сложила руки на груди. Весь ее вид говорил: "Какого черта вам здесь нужно?"  
\-- Мисс Сесили Аддамс? - вежливо поинтересовался Холмс.  
\-- Я не буду с вами разговаривать.  
\-- Может быть, я все-таки смогу вам помочь?  
\-- Мне никто не сможет помочь.  
\-- Зачем же вы меня наняли?  
Мы оба - я и мисс Аддамс - уставились на Холмса в немом изумлении. В моей голове не было ни одной связной мысли – одни вопросы. Неужели? Как он догадался? Что вообще происходит?   
Вынужден признаться, что мисс Аддамс первой оправилась от потрясения.  
\-- Ну, конечно, я должна была знать, с кем связалась! Я нанимаю лучшего в мире сыщика, и вместо того, чтобы выследить нужного мне человека, он выслеживает меня саму!  
\-- Уверяю, я не выслеживал вас. Я вообще не знал, пока не вошел в комнату - вас выдали ваши духи. Но вам не стоит волноваться. Раз вы меня наняли, значит, я представляю в этом деле ваши интересы. Я хочу верить, что вами движут лучшие побуждения, и я действительно рассчитываю найти Уильяма Уинтерса.  
Она смотрела на нас скептически.  
\-- Что вам удалось узнать?  
\-- Пока – ничего особенного. Но человек не может исчезнуть бесследно. Я располагаю широкой сетью неформальных осведомителей, у меня есть связи в полиции...  
Она вздохнула.  
\-- Давайте обойдемся без полиции.  
\-- Хорошо. Хочу сразу же вас предупредить, что не собираюсь становиться вашим сообщником в каких-либо преступных предприятиях. Я знаю, что вы живете под вымышленным именем, но меня это не касается. Я ищу Уинтерса, и чтобы разобраться в ситуации, мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов. И учтите, мне нужны ответы.  
\-- Ищите эти ответы у других людей. Прочешите гостиницы, ночлежки, опиумные притоны, наконец...  
\-- Мои люди обязательно это сделают. Но вначале мне нужно узнать кое-что у вас.  
Она колебалась. Мы видели по ее лицу, что она взвешивает "за" и "против". В конце концов она покачала головой.  
\-- Я не могу сообщить вам ничего полезного. Вы знаете все, что вам нужно знать. Мы с Уильямом поссорились, он ушел с вечеринки ужасно расстроенный, больше никто его не видел.  
\-- Вы уверены, что он жив?  
\-- Да. Абсолютно уверена.  
\-- Почему?  
Молчание.  
\-- Я уже задавал этот вопрос вашему посланцу, и теперь задаю его вам. Вы получили от него какое-то послание? Вы видели его?  
Молчание.  
\-- Мисс Аддамс, я не смогу вам помочь, если вы сами этого не хотите!  
Она вдруг порывисто встала, шагнула к моему другу и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза.  
\-- Вы считаете себя человеком широких взглядов, мистер Холмс?  
Он пожал плечами.  
\-- Не хочу хвастаться, но... полагаю, что смотрю на мир достаточно широко.  
Она язвительно засмеялась.  
\-- Ладно. Проверим. Задавайте ваши вопросы. Только хочу заранее предупредить, что вы вряд ли получите удовольствие от моих ответов.  
\-- Отлично. Начнем с самого начала. Почему вы обратились ко мне только через две недели после исчезновения Уинтерса?  
\-- Потому что ваш друг пожелал, чтобы произошло хоть что-нибудь интересное.  
\-- Простите?  
\-- Я предупредила, что мои ответы вам не понравятся.  
\-- Я не говорил, что ваш ответ мне не нравится, - поспешил сказать Холмс. - Но не могли бы вы разъяснить, какова связь между пожеланием Ватсона и вашим делом, мисс Аддамс?  
\-- Хальфрек. Зовите меня Хальфрек.  
***  
Назвав нам это странное - очевидно, еще одно вымышленное - имя, она подошла к шкафчику, достала бутылку и три бокала, поставила их на стол, наполнила бокалы вином и сделала приглашающий жест.  
\-- Похоже, нам предстоит интересный разговор, - сказала Хальфрек.  
И она была права. В последующие полчаса она рассказала нам престраннейшую историю, заставляющую усомниться в ее вменяемости. Как врач, должен сразу же отметить, что внешне она производила впечатление совершенно нормального человека: в ее речах не было путаницы и бессвязности, она называла даты, места, имена, за правильность которых мы могли поручиться. Например, она знала подробности Крымской кампании, которая происходила в те годы, когда она по идее была еще в младенческом возрасте.  
Почему я говорю "по идее"?  
Потому что Хальфрек уверяла, что она намного старше, чем кажется. Если верить ей, тело 20-летней девушки является сосудом древнего демона мести.  
Да-да, она именно так себя и называла - демоном мести!  
Она не знала точно, сколько ей лет, но помнила крестовые походы, инквизицию, опрометчивые пожелания жен Генриха Шестого и много других исторических событий. Она вспоминала, как вместе с подругой (тоже демоном мести) трудилась, не покладая рук, во время Крымской войны - причем ее ужасно огорчало, что подруга работает более прытко.  
Метод работы демона мести, по словам Хальфрек, заключался в осуществлении желаний - но обязательно вместе с их последствиями или возможными предпосылками. Один солдат пожелал поскорее вернуться домой - и тотчас же был убит и отправлен домой в гробу. Его офицер, оказавшись в окопе и зная о предстоящем наступлении противника, пожелал увидеть перед смертью свою невесту - и магическая сила перенесла девушку в окоп а несколько секунд до начала канонады. Нужно ли говорить, что переносить ее обратно Хальфрек не стала? Она рассказывала эти ужасные истории с усмешкой, без тени сожаления к несчастным, ставшим ее жертвами, и все время старалась подчеркнуть, что никто не может навредить человеку больше, чем он сам.  
\-- Значит, если бы Ватсон не пожелал, чтобы случилось что-нибудь интересное, вы бы не смогли нас нанять? - спросил Холмс.  
\-- Вы догадливы.  
\-- Как это происходит? Что вы делаете для того, чтобы желание осуществилось?  
\-- Я говорю: "Желание исполнено".  
\-- И?  
\-- И все.  
\-- Но что после этого происходит? - допытывался Холмс.  
На лице Хальфрек отразилась некоторая растерянность.  
\-- Я... не знаю, смогу ли объяснить. Вы знаете хотя бы элементарные основы эмоциональной трансгрессии?  
\-- Нет. Увы.  
\-- А закон слияния и принцип Улина-Болье?  
Холмс вздохнул.  
\-- Я понял, что в теорию лучше не углубляться. Хорошо, попробуем иначе. Почему вы можете осуществлять желания, а другие нет?  
\-- У меня есть мой личный талисман - магический кулон...  
Хальфрек осеклась. Очевидно, это была большая тайна, о которой не следовало говорить простым смертным. Поток ее красноречия сразу же иссяк, и она враждебно уставилась на Холмса, прикусив губу. Я тоже с интересом смотрел на моего друга, пытаясь понять, зачем он расспрашивает ее об этом - неужели действительно ей верит?  
\-- Не сердитесь, мисс Хальфрек, - осторожно сказал Холмс. - Я расспрашиваю вас не из праздного любопытства. Мне важно понять, что могло произойти. Вы не могли случайно пожелать, чтобы ваш друг исчез?  
Она отрицательно покачала головой.  
\-- Может быть, у вас мелькнула мысль...  
\-- Мысль не считается. Желание должно быть произнесено вслух. И не мной, а кем-то из людей.  
\-- А мистер Уинтерс? Он не мог пожелать исчезнуть? Предположим, что после ссоры с вами он воскликнул: "Я не хочу больше вас видеть!" - и желание было осуществлено путем перенесения его... скажем, в Африку или на Северный полюс.  
Она усмехнулась.  
\-- Я бы на стала переносить его так далеко, просто отправила бы домой к мамочке.  
Должен признать, что к этому моменту наш сумасшедший разговор захватил меня целиком.  
\-- Значит, вы можете влиять на исход событий? - не выдержал я. - Значит, вы могли бы спасти тех солдат в окопах и не губить ни в чем не повинную девушку, чей жених по неведению обрек ее на смерть?  
Сначала мне показалось, что Хальфрек начала краснеть. Но секунду спустя ее лицо изменилось настолько, что я не на шутку перепугался. На щеках и лбу миловидной барышни проступили страшные узоры, словно с нее сняли кожу и обнажили мышцы. Я вскочил из-за стола и сделал несколько шагов к двери. Если бы не спокойствие Холмса, я бы наверняка убежал без оглядки.  
\-- Извините моего друга, мисс Хальфрек, - сказал Холмс. - Он судит с человеческой точки зрения.  
Лицо Хальфрек снова стало обычным.  
\-- Мы отклонились от темы, - невозмутимо продолжал тем временем Холмс. - Итак, насчет возможного желания расстаться с вами...  
\-- Уильям не говорил мне ничего подобного.  
\-- Он мог сказать кому-то другому. Например, вашему общему другу Чарли.  
\-- Нет-нет... Стандартная процедура такова: желание произносится в присутствии демона мести, и после этого демон обязательно должен сказать: "Желание исполнено". Ничего этого не было. Уверяю вас, мои профессиональные обязанности не имеют никакого отношения к исчезновению Уильяма.  
\-- Но существуют и нестандартные процедуры, не так ли? - сказал Холмс. - В случае с пожеланием Ватсона вас рядом не было.  
\-- Да, в вашем случае мне пришлось потрудиться, - она усмехнулась. - Я приготовила для вас конверт с деньгами, соединила его заклинанием телепортации с вашим домом и дала вам аванс на выполнение желания. Конверт исчез два дня назад. Значит, скука все-таки одолела вас настолько, что вы вслух пожелали интересных событий.  
\-- А если бы я пожелал, чтобы весь мир сгорел в огне?  
Хальфрек развела руками, и в эту минуту мне стало по-настоящему страшно.  
\-- Скажите, а кто был тот странный человечек, который пришел от вас? - спросил Холмс.  
\-- Не знаю, - рассеянно ответила Хальфрек. - Скорее всего, воплощенный дух. Они материализуются на время выполнения своей миссии и исчезают сразу же, как нарушается целостность талисмана.  
\-- Талисмана?  
\-- Конверт с деньгами. Как только вы его вскрыли, связь духа с этим миром была разорвана.  
Мы помолчали. Хальфрек невозмутимо потягивала вино. Холмс задумчиво барабанил пальцами по столу. На меня с новой силой нахлынуло осознание абсурдности происходящего.  
\-- Вы ничего не рассказали о самом мистере Уинтерсе, - прервал молчание Холмс.  
Хальфрек начала рассказывать о пропавшем молодом человеке. По ее словам, она познакомилась с Уинтерсом около месяца назад в литературном салоне Чарльза Ханта. Уинтерс был родом из небогатой дворянской семьи, жил с матерью, учился в университете, был мил, учтив, романтичен...  
\-- ... одним словом, этот юноша мог воспламенить сердце любой барышни, - закончила Хальфрек.  
\-- А тысячелетнего демона? - осведомился Холмс.  
Она бросила на него сердитый взгляд.  
\-- Поверьте, я говорю правду. Уильям сразу же понравился мне. И дело было не в его... Мне было приятно его общество.  
Она явно чего-то не договаривала.  
\-- Расскажите, что произошло в тот вечер, - сказал Холмс. - Из-за чего вы поссорились?  
Хальфрек нахмурилась.  
\-- Это не имеет отношения...  
\-- Мисс, я сам буду решать, что имеет, а что не имеет отношения к делу. Давайте договоримся - либо вы рассказываете мне все, либо я возвращаю вам деньги и мы расстаемся.  
\-- Поймите, есть вещи, которые я не имею права вам рассказывать, - прошептала она. - Я и так рассказала вам слишком много.  
\-- Вы не рассказали и десятой доли того, что знаете, - жестко сказал Холмс. - Я знаю, что это вы попросили Чарльза Ханта высмеять Уинтерса перед всем салоном! Зачем?  
\-- Черт возьми, неужели вы полагаете, что я сделала это по собственной воле?! - она посмотрела на Холмса с нескрываемой ненавистью, но тут же поникла, осознав, что эти слова лишь подтверждают ее неискренность.  
Холмс встал.  
\-- Прощайте, мисс Хальфрек. Мой посыльный вернет вам деньги завтра утром. Ватсон, вы идете?  
\-- Сядьте, - устало сказала она. - Я постараюсь рассказать вам так, чтобы вы поняли...   
***  
Она сказала, что нужно начать с прояснения одного магического термина. Когда Холмс попросил его произнести, она открыла рот... и мы зажали уши, ибо то, что вылетело из ее уст, больно ударило нас по барабанным перепонкам.  
\-- В человеческих языках нет такого слова, поэтому вам придется довольствоваться его бледными отражениями, - сказала она. - Например, человек особой судьбы. Или избранный. Или предназначенный. Нет, все это не то...  
\-- Мессия? - осторожно подсказал я.  
\-- Слишком узкофункционально. Я попытаюсь объяснить, что это значит. Этим словом обозначают потенциальную способность влиять на судьбы мира. Качество, которым обладают короли, военачальники, в меньшей степени - путешественники и ученые. Иногда это качество наблюдается в простых людях. Людях, которые в какой-то момент своей жизни могут повлиять на глобальные события.  
\-- Например, солдат, заслонивший собой короля и спасший его от смерти? - предложил Холмс.  
\-- Да, чаще всего это означает, что данный человек может оказаться в нужном месте с нужное время. Но он может и не оказаться там. Вы не представляете себе, какая это гадость - свободная воля человека...  
\-- А как же Божья воля? - поинтересовался я, невольно увлекаясь этой безумной метафизической дискуссией. - Как же судьба?  
\-- Судьба переменчива, мистер Ватсон. Судьба отделена от тела, души и личности.  
\-- Не понимаю.  
Она развела руками - "я же говорила!"  
\-- Хорошо, будем считать, что мы приблизительно поняли, - вздохнул Холмс. - Вы увидели в мистере Уинтерсе способность повлиять в дальнейшем на события мирового масштаба. Для простоты обозначим это банальным английским словом "особенный". Он сам знал об этом?  
\-- Насколько я поняла, нет. Это написано в его ауре. Простые смертные не могут ее видеть. Разве только ясновидящие.  
\-- Вы никогда не говорили с ним об этом?  
\-- Никогда.  
\-- Почему?  
\-- Кодекс не позволяет нам обсуждать подобные вещи с простыми смертными.  
\-- Кодекс?  
\-- Я не имею права об этом говорить, - Хальфрек нахмурилась. - Это не имеет никакого отношения к делу.  
\-- Хорошо, поговорим о том, что имеет к нему отношение. В тот вечер вы попросили Чарльза Ханта публично высмеять Уинтерса, а затем порвали свои отношения с ним. Только что вы случайно проговорились, что сделали это не по своей воле. Я хотел бы узнать, кто приказал сам это сделать.  
Хальфрек молчала. Выждав несколько секунд, Холмс внес поправку.  
\-- Я понимаю, что вы не можете рассказать всю правду. Но мне пока не нужны конкретные имена и адреса. Я хотел бы представить себе ситуацию в целом.  
Она кивнула.  
\-- Итак, вам приказали. Кто?  
\-- Мой господин.  
\-- Вышестоящее лицо в демонической иерархии?  
\-- Вы зря иронизируете, мистер Холмс. Да, мне приказал тот, кому я обязана подчиняться.  
\-- А почему вашего господина так сильно раздражали стихотворные опусы Уинтерса?  
Хальфрек усмехнулась.  
\-- Ему не нравились ваши отношения? Может быть, он вас ревновал?  
Хальфрек брезгливо поморщилась.  
\-- Вы не понимаете. Вы рассуждаете, как... как человек.  
На лице нашей клиентки было написано откровенное презрение.  
\-- Я и есть человек, - невозмутимо сказал Холмс. - И мне хотелось бы понять эти, с позволения сказать, нездоровые отношения между вами, вашим господином и человеком, которого мы ищем.  
\-- При чем здесь отношения? Ему просто нужен был Уильям. Контролируя особенных людей, можно контролировать историю... - она осеклась. - Черт бы вас подрал! Вы нарочно меня разозлили, чтобы...  
Пришла череда Холмса усмехнуться.  
\-- Я не люблю вытягивать клещами правду из людей, которым я должен помогать. Пришлось прибегнуть к небольшой провокации. Итак, резюмируем. Ваш господин захотел сделать Уинтерса своим слугой. Для этого нужно было заставить его разочароваться в привычных радостях жизни. Я прав?  
Хальфрек кивнула, не поднимая головы.  
\-- Кто разработал этот план - он или вы?  
\-- Я взяла это на себя, - тихо проговорила Хальфрек. - Я надеялась, что мне удастся самый безобидный, самый легкий путь. Поверьте, мой господин придумал бы что-нибудь гораздо более скверное и страшное, чем разочарование в хорошенькой девушке. Я надеялась, что потом, когда Уильям обо всем узнает, он сможет меня простить. Я действительно желаю ему добра и верю, что мы откроем ему удивительный мир, достойный его способностей.  
До сих пор я слушал молча. Меня не покидало ощущение, что я смотрю какую-то странную пьесу - из тех новомодных мистических сочинений, которые пользуются бешеным успехом у легковерной публики. Но должен признать, что действие пьесы захватило меня и я захотел принять в нем участие.  
\-- Скажите, ваш господин - Сатана? - спросил я у Хальфрек.  
Она перевела на меня взгляд и неожиданно хихикнула.  
\-- Вас интересует имя или сущность? Если имя, то знайте, что его зовут иначе. По крайней мере, в моем присутствии.  
Я вздохнул.  
\-- Холмс, вы понимаете что-нибудь?  
Мой друг, прищурившись, смотрел на нашу загадочную клиентку.  
\-- Мисс Хальфрек, а вы не можете организовать нам встречу с вашим господином? Мы обещаем вести себя в соответствии с правилами вашего этикета и не ставить вас в неловкое положение.  
\-- Это исключено. Если он узнает о том, что я наняла вас для поисков Уильяма, мы все будем мертвы.  
\-- Ваш господин по-прежнему надеется сделать его своим слугой?  
\-- Не знаю. Когда я впервые сказала ему о том, что встретила человека с особенной аурой, он велел привести его к нему.  
\-- Привести?  
\-- В переносном смысле слова. Пробудить в нем темную сторону.  
\-- А потом?  
\-- Когда я рассказала ему о своей неудаче, он был немного рассержен. Но с тех пор он ни разу не упоминал об Уильяме. Я пыталась выяснить что-нибудь - знаете, демоны тоже любят поговорить - но никто ничего не знает.  
\-- Тогда почему вы считаете, что Уинтерс жив?  
\-- Я проводила заклинание поиска. Это было три дня назад. Заклинание показало его местоположение - в этот момент он находился в Сити, неподалеку от Лондонского моста. Я отправилась туда, но не нашла его. Искать человека в Лондоне в одиночку бессмысленно – даже с помощью магии. Здесь такие толпы народа!  
\-- Сити - опасное место, - задумчиво сказал Холмс. - Может быть, ваш бедный поэт-неудачник давно уже мертв и его труп валяется в какой-нибудь сточной канаве?  
\-- Заклинание поиска показывает только живых. Существ, совершающих осмысленные поступки. Я не могу объяснить вам, как оно работает - это слишком сложно для людей, не знающих даже основ магии. Но я могу поручиться, что Уильям жив. Поэтому, мистер Холмс, я прошу вас тщательно проверить все злачные места в этом районе. Я не могу ходить по пабам, тавернам и притонам!  
\-- Хорошо. Как я смогу известить вас о результатах нашего рейда, мисс Хальфрек? Насколько я понимаю, вы собираетесь сменить адрес?  
Хальфрек усмехнулась.  
\-- Да, что-то я загостилась у вас в Англии. Пора в дорогу. Привязанности, привычки – это вредно и непрофессионально. Я свяжусь с вами, если смогу. Если нет – прошу вас любой ценой вернуть Уильяма домой и извиниться перед ним от имени Сесили Аддамс. Я верю в ваш профессионализм, мистер Холмс.  
***  
... Мы возвращались домой пешком. Спешить было некуда. Холмс снял пост наблюдения у дверей нашей странной клиентки и дал своему подручному задание собрать людей для прочесывания злачных мест. Холмс распоряжался без особого энтузиазма, и я видел, что он не слишком рассчитывает на успех поисков. Когда мы остались одни, он и сам подтвердил мое предположение.  
\-- Я почти уверен, что мы ничего не найдем, - он пожал плечами. - Но я ей пообещал...  
\-- Холмс, вы же видите, что она сумасшедшая! - воскликнул я. - Зачем потакать ее фантазиям?  
\-- Исчезнувший человек - не фантазия, а реальность, Ватсон. Я просил Лейстрейда посмотреть для меня это дело в архиве. Он сказал, что оно совершенно гиблое. Ни одной зацепки. И вдруг у нас в руках оказалась ниточка... странная, не спорю... но все же!  
\-- Может быть, нам стоит поговорить с другими людьми, причастными к исчезновению?  
\-- Дружище, мы как раз направляемся в редакцию "Поэтического вестника"! Думаю, Чарльз Хант поможет нам пролить свет на кое-какие вопросы.  
***  
Увы - мы ошибались. Придя в редакцию, мы узнали, что мистер Хант бесследно исчез.  
***  
\-- Вот и оборвалась последняя ниточка, - грустно сказал я, дослушав доклад подручного Холмса о безуспешности поисков в притонах Сити. - Думаю, мне стоит позвонить моим коллегам и узнать, не лечилась ли мисс Аддамс у психиатра.  
Холмс щедро расплатился с помощником и, провожая его к двери, дал еще какие-то указания. Судя по всему, он не собирался закрывать расследование. Как ни странно, я чувствовал, что меня немного раздражает его энтузиазм. Вряд ли я смог бы внятно объяснить, почему мне так не хочется, чтобы мой друг продолжал это дело, в котором нынче числилось уже двое пропавших, но в моей душе нарастало тревожное ощущение чего-то плохого. Мы не должны погружаться в это безумие. Оно затянет нас с головой.  
Я потряс головой и постарался отогнать прочь беспокойные мысли.  
\-- Вы считаете, что оба исчезновения как-то связаны? - осведомился я.  
\-- Возможно. Полиция считает, что это дело рук все той же жестокой шайки, которая держит в страхе весь Лондон. Лейстрейд попросил меня быть поосторожнее и не выходить на улицу после захода солнца.  
\-- И что вы ему ответили?  
\-- Что я мог ему ответить? Что это происки Сатаны, а меня наняла его приспешница, чтобы я нашел человека, который нужен Силам Зла?  
\-- Холмс, а вам не кажется... - я заколебался, но все-таки рискнул высказать гипотезу, которая показалась мне логичной, - что все слова мисс Аддамс - иносказание? Предположим, она работает на какого-то могущественного и опасного преступника. Предположим, ей понравился молодой человек, которого ей поручили обработать. Предположим, она решила пойти против своего хозяина... хотя нельзя исключить, что она действует по его приказу...  
\-- Мы ничего не будем предполагать, Ватсон, - перебил меня Холмс. - По крайней мере, пока не поговорим с Лидией Чалмерс. Она считает, что мисс Аддамс используют в какой-то игре. Очевидно, она что-то знает о планах ее господина.  
\-- И как вы заставите ее говорить? Если уж наша собственная клиентка скрывает от нас правду...  
Холмс засмеялся.  
\-- По правде говоря, друг мой, я рассчитываю воспользоваться элементарным шантажом - в джентльменских пределах, конечно. Думаю, эта дама вовсе не хочет, чтобы ею заинтересовалась полиция.  
***  
Холмс не настаивал, чтобы я пошел с ним - наоборот, он предложил мне остаться ("я же вижу, Ватсон, что вас немного раздражает мой подход к делу"), но я все-таки решил пойти с ним, и оказался прав. Когда мы вошли в холл отеля, к Холмсу подбежал его соглядатай и доложил, что интересующая нас особа не выходила из номера.  
\-- Вы вовремя появились, - добавил он. - Пару минут назад я видел, как из ее комнаты выбежала горничная. Кажется, там что-то случилось. Я не рискнул заходить - вы просили быть предельно осторожным...  
В холл быстрым шагом вошли двое мужчин - очевидно, хозяин отеля и его помощник.  
\-- Пошлите кого-нибудь за врачом! - говорил хозяин. - Да поскорее, иначе ее не спасти...  
Мы с Холмсом переглянулись. Нельзя было упускать такой момент.  
\-- Я - врач, - обратился я к хозяину. - Если кому-то нужна срочная помощь, я готов...  
\-- Правда? Да снизойдет на вас небесная благодать! - воскликнул тот. - Пойдемте скорее. А ваш спутник?  
\-- Он тоже врач, - торопливо сказал я. - Точнее, мой помощник.  
Холмс сдержал улыбку.  
\-- А что случилось? - небрежно поинтересовался он.  
\-- Дама из двенадцатого номера... она пыталась покончить с собой.  
***  
Лидия Чалмерс сделала все, чтобы умереть. Она не только вскрыла вены - она еще и нанесла себе несколько ударов ножом грудь. Она лежала на кровати в странной нелепой позе, на полу валялись какие-то склянки - очевидно, перед этим она пыталась отравиться. Под кроватью Холмс обнаружил окровавленный кинжал - очевидно, им-то она и пыталась убить себя. Судя по всему, это произошло уже давно - кровь на кинжале засохла и почернела. Занавески на окне были задернуты - очевидно Лидия Чалмерс попыталась убить себя прошлой ночью или вечером.  
Я автоматически фиксировал эти детали, делая ей перевязку. По идее, она должна была умереть уже несколько часов назад, но она была жива. Ее дыхание было слабым, но стабильным. Что за дрянь она приняла? Я наклонился и принюхался. Ее губы пахли миндалем. Черт побери, неужели мышьяк? Почему она жива? Любой человек скончался бы в считанные секунды... любой человек... значит ли это, что она не человек?  
Я постарался отогнать подальше мысли о дьявольских происках. По моей просьбе хозяин принес бутылку с бренди, я осторожно разжал ей зубы и влил глоток. Она поперхнулась, закашлялась и открыла глаза.  
\-- Миссис Чалмерс? Вы слышите меня?  
Она посмотрела на меня с нескрываемым отвращением.  
\-- Это несправедливо, - прошептала она. - Я имею право умереть.  
Я понимал, что в такой ситуации лучше не спорить, но все же не удержался.  
\-- Не говорите так, сударыня. Жизнь - дар Божий, мы не имеем права от него отказываться.  
Она хрипло засмеялась.  
\-- Этот ваш Бог - изощренный садист...  
\-- Что вы приняли? - терпеливо спросил я. - Вспомните, что вы выпили перед тем как потеряли сознание. Возможно, у меня найдется противоядие...  
\-- Оставьте меня в покое, - с отвращением сказала она. - Никакие ваши противоядия мне не помогут. Я найду способ умереть.  
\-- Сударыня, вы не должны так поступать, - вмешался Холмс. - Подумайте о ваших близких, о ваших родных. Подумайте о горе, которые вы причиняете им вашим поведением.  
\-- Обо мне некому горевать, - грустно отозвалась миссис Чалмерс. - Все эти годы я жила ради одной мысли: что когда-нибудь я смогу встретиться с моим сыном лицом к лицу, а не смотреть на него издалека, украдкой, опасаясь, что он меня заметит.  
В ее глазах заблестели слезы. Я пристально смотрел ей в лицо, пытаясь заметить фальшь - но миссис Чалмерс несомненно говорила искренне. Или была великой актрисой.  
\-- Двадцать пять лет, господин доктор! Четверть века жить рядом и знать, что твоего мальчика воспитывают чужие люди. Что он называет матерью другую женщину. Что ты не имеешь права даже подойти к нему... - ее голос прервался.  
Я внимательно вгляделся в ее лицо. На вид ей было лет 30-35. Она не может быть матерью 25-летнего человека! Но не верить ей было невозможно.  
\-- Я не знаю, что за обстоятельства вынудили вас расстаться с вашим сыном, - осторожно сказал Холмс. - Но времена меняются. Возможно, бедность или ошибки молодости толкнули вас на крайние поступки... но ведь еще не поздно все исправить, не правда ли?  
Она покачала головой.  
\-- Теперь уже ничего не исправить. Уильям умер. Исчез. Все считают, что его убили.  
И она разрыдалась. Ее страдания было сколь велики, что я не мог не попытаться ее утешить.  
\-- Сударыня, не стоит отчаиваться. Иногда люди пропадают, а потом находятся. Я врач и знаю много необычных происшествий - например, человек теряет память... или просто уезжает... Правда, Холмс?  
Тот энергично закивал. Я знал, что мой друг терпеть не может дамских слез.  
\-- Миссис Чалмерс, доктор Ватсон прав, - мягко сказал он. - Не надо плакать. Возможно, стоило бы предпринять какие-то меры по розыску вашего сына... Вы обращались в полицию?  
Лидия Чалмерс глубоко вздохнула, подавляя рыдания.  
\-- Полиция не поможет. Это за пределами ее компетенции.  
\-- Почему?  
Она молчала.  
\-- Миссис Чалмерс, иногда мы сами создаем себе проблемы, - вкрадчиво продолжал Холмс. - Вам не стоит замыкаться в себе. Расскажите, что произошло - и, возможно, я или доктор Ватсон сможем вам помочь. Мы, конечно, не полицейские - но мы сделаем все, что в наших силах.  
Она заколебалась.   
\-- Вы очень добры, мистер Холмс.   
Холмс не преминул этим воспользоваться.  
\-- Возможно, ваш сын попал в больницу и сейчас находится в беспамятстве. У нас с Ватсоном много друзей, которые могли бы это проверить.  
Она вздохнула.  
\-- Вы не понимаете. Уильям оказался между молотом и наковальней. В свое время нам пришлось отдать его на воспитание в чужую семью, чтобы не подвергать опасности. Я долго колебалась, прежде чем на это пойти, но Руперт убедил меня, что так будет безопаснее для всех троих. Это были очень тяжелые, очень страшные времена... То, чем мы занимались... мы не имели права на слабости. Как вы думаете, можно считать слабостью желание быть счастливой?  
\-- Думаю, это и сила, и слабость одновременно, - задумчиво ответил Холмс. - Значит, вы полагаете, что вашего сына преследуют те самые люди, против которых вы боролись? И они обладают таким могуществом, что против них бессильна даже полиция?  
\-- Я не полагаю, мистер Холмс. Я знаю. Моего сына обольстило мерзкое, подлое существо, которое он принимал за женщину. Но это была не женщина, поверьте мне, это был демон!   
Она снова разрыдалась.  
\-- Лидия, дорогая, успокойся, не плачь...  
Незнакомый мужчина, без стука вошедший в комнату, бросился к ней, обнял, утешая.  
\-- Прости, я не приехал раньше, - бормотал он. - Я искал тебя по всему Лондону, и только потом догадался, что ты могла поехать сюда. Я увезу тебя отсюда, дорогая. Я сейчас же увезу тебя отсюда...  
Он обернулся и окинул нас подозрительным взглядом.  
\-- Насколько я понимаю, господа, вы врачи. Я очень благодарен вам, что вы оказались здесь и помогли моей жене. С вашего позволения, я провожу ее в карету, а потом вернусь, чтобы собрать ее вещи, и расплачусь с вами за ваши услуги.  
Все это было сказано тоном, не терпящим возражений. Я не успел и ахнуть, как Лидия Чалмерс - женщина, которая только что чудом не умерла - встала, опираясь на его руку, и, неловко кивнув нам, направилась к двери. Я настолько растерялся, что не смог вымолвить ни слова.  
Посмотрев в окно мы увидели, как незнакомец подводит Лидию Чалмерс к кэбу, где ее уже ждет какая-то женщина. Миссис Чалмерс шла медленно, но явно без принуждения.  
Когда кэб тронулся, я заметил, что через пару секунд за ним поехал еще один экипаж, в котором сидел подручный Холмса.  
Я посмотрел на моего друга, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Он только ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Подстраховаться не помешает, Ватсон. А сейчас, похоже, нам предстоит настоящая схватка... Начните вы, Ватсон, поговорите с ним как врач - я вступлю чуть попозже, когда пойму, что это за птица.  
Господин, представившийся мужем миссис Чалмерс, вернулся через пару минут. Он вручил нам по десять гиней каждому и, отвернувшись, начал собирать вещи Лидии Чалмерс. Похоже, мы перестали для него существовать.  
Холмс, прищурившись, наблюдал за тем, как он складывает в чемодан склянки, книги, какие-то странные украшения и, судя по всему, игрушки. Меня вдруг поразила мысль, что среди вещей Лидии Чалмерс нет ни одежды, ни обуви, ни косметики - ничего такого, что обычно хранится в чемоданах женщин.  
\-- В чем дело? - прервал мои мысли человек, назвавшийся мужем Лидии Чалмерс. - Чем еще я могу быть вам полезен?  
Любезность фразы неприятно контрастировала с нелюбезностью тона.  
\-- Мистер Чалмерс, - начал я, - думаю, мне стоит сообщить вам...  
\-- Меня зовут Руперт Джайлз, - перебил он. - Госпожа Чалмерс - моя бывшая жена.  
\-- Мистер Джайлз, вы знаете, что у нее навязчивая мания самоубийства? - осторожно спросил я.  
\-- Да, я знаю, - отрывисто бросил он. - Не волнуйтесь, я прослежу за тем, чтобы этого не повторилось. Она будет находиться под постоянным присмотром надежного человека.  
\-- Думаю, вам стоило бы отвезти ее к психиатру, - продолжал я, повинуясь выразительному взгляду Холмса. - Она сказала нам, что все равно найдет способ умереть. Бедняжка пережила страшную потерю. Поверьте, сэр, я не собираюсь соваться в вашу жизнь, но считаю своим долгом...  
\-- Господа, я не нуждаюсь в ваших советах, - холодно перебил Джайлз. - Мы сами разберемся в наших делах.  
Я смутился. Холмс, наоборот, откровенно рассматривал Джайлза, как энтомолог рассматривает бабочку редкой породы. Тот перестал, наконец, собирать вещи и вперил в Холмса пристальный взгляд.  
\-- Вы не врачи, - сказал, наконец, Джайлз.  
\-- Мой друг Ватсон - врач. Я - Шерлок Холмс, консультант полиции.  
\-- Мне нечего вам сообщить.  
\-- Я не собираюсь вытягивать из вас информацию. Наоборот - я хочу ею поделиться.  
Джайлз горько усмехнулся.  
\-- Поразительная щедрость со стороны Скотленд-ярда.  
\-- Моя щедрость не имеет никакого отношения к Скотленд-ярду. Я - лицо неофициальное, и хочу помочь вам по одной простой причине: у нас с вами общая цель.  
Джайлз снял с носа очки и начал их протирать. Он был явно озадачен и пытался выиграть время. Холмс, забросив наживку, молчал, выжидательно поглядывая на собеседника. Тот не выдержал первым.  
\-- Какая же это цель, позвольте спросить?  
\-- Найти Уильяма.  
Если Холмс хотел ошеломить Джайлза, он этого не добился: его лицо осталось равнодушным, хотя он на секунду перестал протирать стекла очков.  
\-- Это невозможно, мистер Холмс, - бесстрастно сказал он. - Уильям умер.  
\-- Надеюсь, что нет. Понимаете, мистер Джайлз, как бы вам поделикатнее объяснить... Дело в том, что я не полицейский. У меня свои методы. Свои осведомители. Я очень хорошо знаю, что происходит в криминальном мире.  
\-- И что с того? - осведомился Джайлз.  
\-- Ваша жена... то есть миссис Чалмерс... она дала понять, что в исчезновении Уильяма могут быть замешаны какие-то влиятельные люди или организации. Она не сказала ничего конкретного, но из ее слов было ясно, что ваш сын был использован в какой-то интриге...  
\-- Послушайте, мистер Холмс, - угрожающе перебил его Джайлз. - Если вы решили шантажировать меня, то, поверьте, это самая плохая идея в вашей жизни! Вы даже не представляете себе, в какую неприятную историю вы рискуете вляпаться!  
\-- Помилуйте, мистер Джайлз, о каком шантаже вы говорите? - парировал Холмс. - Вы даже не дослушали меня!  
\-- Хорошо, я дослушаю. Только постарайтесь быть кратким.  
Холмс улыбнулся.  
\-- Всего минута, мистер Джайлз. Дело в том, что я очень хорошо знаю, как высокопоставленные люди решают щекотливые проблемы. Они всегда нанимают для этого других людей. Эти люди, в свою очередь связаны с другими людьми: специалистами по подделке документов, торговцами оружием, держателями притонов...  
\-- Не нужно говорить со мной как с идиотом, - устало сказал Джайлз. - Я понял вас. Вы уверены, что в случае заказного убийства слухи об этом дошли бы до вас через осведомителей.  
\-- Совершенно верно. Поэтому я придерживаюсь - пока придерживаюсь! - версии, что Уильям жив, хотя, возможно, находится в затруднительном положении. И поэтому мне очень важно узнать от вас все, что могло бы помочь мне в его поисках. Его привычки, круг интересов, места, которые он любил посещать.  
\-- Это бессмысленно... - пробормотал Джайлз.  
\-- Вы, очевидно, считаете, что те, кого вы подозреваете в случившемся, недосягаемы для закона. Вы ошибаетесь. Полиция намерена раскрыть это дело, мистер Джайлз. Вчера исчез еще один человек, и эти исчезновения могут быть связаны.  
\-- Исчез? Кто? - вскинулся Джайлз.  
\-- Литератор Чарльз Хант, с которым ваш сын был знаком. Репутация Скотленд-ярда под угрозой. Поэтому они и пригласили меня.  
\-- Потому что вы гениальный сыщик? - насмешливо спросил Джайлз. На имя Ханта он не отреагировал - похоже, он его не знал.  
\-- Вы мне льстите, мистер Джайлз. Я далеко не так гениален, как вы полагаете. Просто полиция использует все ресурсы. В том числе и частных консультантов.  
\-- Ну хорошо, - сдался Джайлз. - Задавайте ваши вопросы...  
***  
Разумеется, Джайлз не рассказал нам ничего нового. Он был чрезвычайно осторожен, не называл имен и в целом нарисовал ту же самую ситуацию, которую мы знали из рассказа мисс Аддамс: Уильям Уинтерс жил у приемных родителей, которых считал родными; он увлекался поэзией и сочинял стихи; злачных мест не посещал, был чрезвычайно скромным и застенчивым юношей; недавно влюбился в девушку, которая, по словам Джайлза, оказалась недостойна его любви. Я слушал не очень внимательно, пытаясь понять, почему Холмс скрыл, что его наняла мисс Аддамс. Я вообще не представлял, что намеревается предпринять мой друг.  
\-- Мистер Джайлз, - осторожно говорил тем временем Холмс. - Из слов госпожи Чалмерс я понял, что вы отдали Уильяма на воспитание, чтобы не подвергать его жизнь риску. Я понимаю, что вы не можете говорить о работе, которой вы занимаетесь, но я все же дерзну задать вам несколько вопросов, чтобы представить себе ситуацию в целом.  
Джайлз подозрительно смотрел на Холмса.  
\-- Скажите, те организации, в которых состоите вы и ваши враги - они не принадлежат к государственным?  
Джайлз отрицательно покачал головой. Выждав секунду, Холмс продолжал:  
\-- Миссис Чалмерс сказала, что в те дни, когда Уильям появился на свет, ваше положение было очень опасным.  
\-- Мистер Холмс, я не буду отвечать на вопросы, касающиеся моей работы.  
\-- Ну, хорошо, - вздохнул мой друг. - Последний вопрос: что могло понадобиться Уильяму в Сити, неподалеку от Лондонского моста?  
Джайлз удивленно вскинул брови.  
\-- Уильяму? В этом ужасном злачном месте? Это невозможно!  
\-- Уверяю вас, он был там три дня назад.  
\-- Повторяю - это исключено.  
\-- Повторяю - он там был.  
\-- Кто вам сказал?  
\-- Это неважно.  
\-- Значит, вам солгали.  
\-- Я верю этому человеку.  
\-- Значит, его ввели в заблуждение.  
\-- Его информация достоверна.  
\-- Откуда он ее взял?  
\-- Провел заклинание поиска.  
Последние слова Холмс произнес нарочито небрежно, но я краем глаза видел, что он внимательно наблюдает за собеседником.  
Похоже, на сей раз мой друг попал в точку. Лицо Джайлза окаменело, в глазах появился хищный огонек. Несколько секунд он смотрел на нас испепеляющим взором, потом отвернулся и отошел к окну.  
\-- Я... не понимаю, - сказал он, наконец. - Чего хочет Д'Хоффрин?  
Мы с Холмсом переглянулись. Если умно себя повести, наше расследование может заметно продвинуться...  
\-- Я сделаю вид, что не расслышал имени, которое вы произнесли, - осторожно сказал мой друг. - Тем не менее я считаю своим долгом внести ясность в сложившуюся ситуацию. Насколько я понимаю, вы подозреваете в причастности к исчезновению Уильяма некую особу. Уверяю вас, вы ошибаетесь. Эта особа находится точно в таком же неведении, как и вы.  
\-- Это радует, - сумрачно ответил Джайлз. - Но еще больше меня обрадует возможность лишить эту особу двух ее преданных слуг, копающихся в чужих делах!  
Агрессивность, с которой он произнес эту фразу, не оставляла сомнений в серьезности его намерений.  
\-- Опять же вы ошибаетесь, мистер Джайлз, - кротко произнес Холмс. - Повторяю - я являюсь частным консультантом полиции, располагающим большой сетью осведомителей в самых различных местах. Я рассчитываю использовать эту информацию во благо Уильяма.  
Джайлз нехорошо засмеялся.  
\-- И вы полагаете, что я вам поверю?  
Он вынул из кармана шар, направил его на нас и произнес несколько слов на неизвестном мне языке. В ту же секунду я перестал ощущать тело. Голова мне повиновалась - я мог говорить, слышать и смотреть в нужную сторону, - но тело словно онемело. Судя по выражению лица Холмса, с ним произошло то же самое. А Джайлз преспокойно отвернулся к чемодану, достал оттуда какие-то предметы непонятного назначения, расставил их на столе и произнес еще какую-то фразу.  
Комната осветилась, и из сияния вышла чрезвычайно красивая дама, с головы до ног облаченная в меха.  
\-- О дерзкий смертный, нарушивший покой демона мести... - начала она заунывным голосом.  
\-- Руперт! - перебила она сама себя. - Какого черта?  
\-- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Аня.  
\-- Дорогой, нельзя же так! Я была занята, и ты вызвал меня в самый интересный момент! Горящая жаждой мести дама захотела, чтобы ее муж прирос к картежному столу. Бедняжка страдает из-за того, что он пренебрегает супружескими обязанностями и все деньги просаживает в карты!  
\-- Судя по специфике случая, я вытащил тебя из России, дорогая.  
\-- Руперт, ты неподражаем! Любой другой человек сказал бы: "Судя по твоим роскошным мехам..." - и так далее. Но ты... и за что я тебя люблю?  
Она прильнула к его губам. Я покосился на Холмса. Тот деликатно смотрел в сторону.  
\-- Так в чем дело, дорогой? - осведомилась Аня, оторвавшись, наконец, от Джайлза. - И кто эти двое?  
\-- Я надеюсь, ты поможешь мне это выяснить.  
\-- Что? Мало того, что ты отрываешь меня от работы, ты еще хочешь, чтобы я работала на Совет?  
\-- Аня, прошу тебя. Это исключительный случай. Они что-то знают про Уильяма.  
\-- Про Уильяма? Твоего сына? Но ты же говорил...  
\-- Да, но они знают что-то, чего не знаю я.  
\-- А кто они?  
\-- Твои коллеги. Подручные Д'Хоффрина.  
\-- Руперт, ты сошел с ума! Ты понимаешь, чем это может закончиться для меня, да и для тебя тоже?  
\-- Аня, не волнуйся. У меня есть все ингредиенты для заклинания истины. И последующего заклинания забвения. Но против двух демонов сразу я бессилен. Нужна синхронизация, а я не практиковался уже много лет.  
Аня вздохнула.  
\-- И поэтому ты срочно призвал на помощь своего безотказного демона мести. Своего ручного, домашнего демона...  
\-- Аня, сейчас не до упреков, - вздохнул Джайлз. - Поверь, если бы не Уильям...  
\-- Да-да, понимаю, - сухо перебила она. - Семья, ребенок - это гораздо важнее, чем мои чувства.  
\-- Аня!  
Она тем временем зажгла какую-то палочку, и по комнате распространился едкий дым. Аня и Джайлз посыпали нас какой-то вонючей гадостью и хором провозгласили что-то непонятное. Я закашлялся.  
\-- Как тебя зовут? - спросил Джайлз.  
Я изо всех сил пытался молчать, но мой язык произнес за меня:  
\-- Джон Ватсон.  
\-- Что ты знаешь об Уильяме?  
\-- Что он исчез.  
\-- Кто его похитил?  
\-- Не знаю.  
\-- Где он сейчас?  
\-- Не знаю.  
Джайлз оглянулся на Аню. Та развела руками.  
\-- Руперт, заклинание работает. Он действительно не знает.  
\-- Допроси второго, - сказал Джайлз. - Кто он, кто его нанял, что ему известно.  
Аня подошла к Холмсу.  
\-- Как тебя зовут?  
\-- Шерлок Холмс.  
\-- Кто тебя нанял?  
\-- Мисс Сесили Аддамс... Хальфрек.  
В глазах Ани что-то мелькнуло. Удивление? Растерянность? Впрочем, я мог и ошибиться. Секунду спустя она как ни в чем не бывало возобновила допрос.  
\-- Что нужно мисс Сесили Аддамс?  
\-- Найти Уильяма.  
\-- Что ей известно?  
\-- Три дня назад она провела заклинание поиска, - сказал Холмс. - Оно показало, что Уильям находится в Сити, рядом с Лондонском мостом. Она обратилась ко мне и попросила найти его. Мы проверили все подозрительные места в том районе, но так и не нашли Уильяма.  
Аня вопросительно взглянула на Джайлза.  
\-- Спроси, что им было нужно от Лидии, - поколебавшись, сказал он.  
\-- Что? Здесь была Лидия? - вскинулась Аня. - Ты посмел...  
\-- Аня, только не надо еще одной истерики...  
\-- Истерики? - воскликнула она. - Я поразительно спокойна, если принять во внимание ситуацию, в которую ты меня поставил, Руперт! Я встречаюсь с членом Совета, ставя под удар свою репутацию и жизнь! А он, оказывается, встречается за моей спиной с собственной супругой!  
\-- Бывшей супругой.  
\-- Тем более! И этому человеку я отдаю все лучшие стороны моей многогранной личности!  
\-- Аня, не устраивай сцен перед посторонними!  
\-- Какая разница? Они все равно ничего не будут помнить!  
\-- Аня, прошу тебя, успокойся. Только спроси их, как они добрались до Лидии. Мне сообщили, что она уехала, я опасался, что она совершит что-нибудь ужасное, искал ее везде, пока не вспомнил об отеле, где мы познакомились. Она пыталась умереть, Аня. Я не мог не приехать. Я приехал сюда, нашел ее после попытки самоубийства... и с ней были эти двое. Я должен знать, что им нужно от нас.  
Джайлз так искательно смотрел ей в глаза, что она смягчилась.  
\-- Хорошо, Руперт... Итак, Шерлок Холмс - как вы добрались до Лидии Чалмерс?  
\-- Она приходила к мисс Аддамс.  
\-- Зачем? - вмешался Джайлз.  
\-- Она обвиняла ее в исчезновении Уильяма и говорила, что ее используют, как пешку в игре.  
\-- Какой именно игре? - заинтересовалась Аня.  
\-- Аня, хватит, - оборвал ее Джайлз.   
\-- Но, Руперт...  
\-- Я сказал - хватит! - воскликнул он. - Поверь, тебе лучше не знать об этом. Проделай над ними заклинание забвения - и забудь сама об этом инциденте. Это в твоих же интересах.  
Аня пожала плечами, поколдовала с какими-то порошками и взяла в руки книгу.  
Мои мысли метались. За последние полчаса мои представления о потусторонних вещах существенно изменились. Что с нами будет? Забудем ли мы все? Или только последние часы? Останемся ли мы теми людьми, какими были раньше?   
Джайлз и Аня прочитали что-то из книги, взяли по горсти порошка... и к нашему величайшему изумлению, Аня посыпала порошком Джайлза за миг до того, как он собрался посыпать нас. Он еще успел бросить на нее шокированный взор, но секунду спустя упал на пол, как подкошенный.  
Я покосился на Холмса - у него был такой же ошарашенный вид, как и у меня.  
Аня порылась в карманах Джайлза, достала шар, и, направив его в нашу сторону, произнесла несколько слов. Через секунду я испытал невероятное наслаждение от ощущения собственных ног и рук.  
\-- Помогите мне положить его на кровать, - спокойно сказала Аня.  
Мы подчинились. Она заботливо укрыла Джайлза покрывалом и даже ласково погладила по щеке.  
\-- Что вы разболтали ему до моего появления? - спросила Аня. Очевидно, на наших лицах читалась растерянность, поскольку она сочла своим долгом добавить.  
\-- Не бойтесь. Хальфрек - моя подруга. Так что вы ему сказали?  
Мне показалось, что в это сумасшедшей ситуации правильнее всего сказать правду.  
\-- Я сказал ему, что Лидия подвержена мании самоубийства, и что он должен принять меры, иначе это плохо кончится.  
\-- Совершенно верно, - удовлетворенно отозвалась Аня. - Она всегда была чрезвычайно экзальтированной особой. Вы не представляете, как настрадался бедный Руперт с этой истеричкой! Про Хальфрек вы ему не говорили? Точно?  
\-- Клянусь! - сказал Холмс. – Но вы уверены, что он забудет имя Хальфрек?  
\-- Не волнуйтесь! - воскликнула Аня. - Он уже его забыл. Забыл все, начиная с момента моего появления. Проснувшись, он решит, что вы использовали против него более сильное заклинание.  
Холмс понимающе кивнул.  
\-- Больше всего мы боялись, что наша неосторожность повредит ей, - сказал он.  
Аня покровительственно улыбнулась.  
\-- Все в порядке. Но у меня к вам ответная просьба: никому не говорить о том, что сделал Руперт. Бедняжка, он совсем отчаялся! Если Трэверс узнает, что Руперт прибег к помощи заклинаний, ему несдобровать.  
Холмс улыбнулся и поднес к губам ее руку.  
\-- Сударыня, мои уста запечатаны навечно. Ватсон, поклянитесь, пожалуйста, что вы тоже будете молчать.  
\-- Клянусь, - торжественно произнес я, чувствуя себя последним идиотом.  
\-- Более того, сударыня, - продолжал Холмс. - Мы с Ватсоном считаем своим долгом хоть как-то загладить свою вину за то, что испортили вечер вам и... (он покосился на мирно спящего Джайлза) вашему другу. Если вы снизойдете до согласия поужинать с нами, мы будем счастливы.

В этот вечер Холмс продемонстрировал образец дипломатического искусства.  
Я ждал, что он начнет расспрашивать Аню о Хальфрек, Джайлзе, Лидии Чалмерс и возникших на горизонте расследования загадочных Д'Хоффрине и Трэверсе. Вместо этого Холмс весь вечер говорил о пустяках. Он чрезвычайно тонко льстил Ане, восхищаясь ее красотой, вкусом и мастерством. Он вежливо, но твердо отказался говорить о себе, ссылаясь на кодекс ("вы не можете не понимать, вы ведь чертовски умная женщина"), рассказал о паре своих дел (делая упор на изобретательности преступников), не задал ни одного вопроса, но зато щедро подливал вина в бокал нашей новой знакомой.  
Через два часа Аня разговаривала с нами так, словно мы были знакомы всю жизнь. Мы услышали немало подробностей Крымской кампании (Аня и была той самой подругой Хальфрек, чья работа вызывала у нашей клиентки восторг и зависть), быта викингов (Аня родилась в скандинавской деревушке около тысячи лет тому назад) и много других интересных вещей.  
Ближе к полуночи Аня заговорила, наконец, о том, что нас интересовало больше всего: о Руперте Джайлзе, Лидии Чалмерс и их сыне. По ее словам выходило, что они работают на какую-то секретную организацию, которую она называла Советом Наблюдателей, и их интересы направлены на контроль над магическими силами. Разумеется, в ее устах это звучало немного иначе...  
\-- Эти мелкие гадкие людишки, - говорила она, прихлебывая из очередного бокала. - Да кто они такие? Эта дубина Трэверс будет решать, могу ли я спать с его заместителем? Он угрожает перевести Руперта в иностранный отдел! Да он же мальчишка, ему еще трехсот лет нет... Жили мы тысячу лет без Совета - проживем еще тысячу!  
\-- По правде говоря, - осторожно сказал Холмс. - Мне всегда казалась странной идея о наблюдателях. По-моему, само название лицемерно. Наблюдающий всегда имеет возможность собирать секретную информацию - и следовательно, он уже не наблюдатель, а что-то вроде тайного агента, не так ли?  
\-- Точно! - Аня подняла в воздух указательный палец. - Они просто паразитируют на нас! И друг на друге! Я помню, как Трэверс запудрил Руперту мозги. Ах, высшая цель! Ах, человеческое благополучие! Ах, светлое будущее! Вы не представляете, как доверчив и мягкосердечен был в те годы Руперт! Прожил больше ста лет - и остался ребенком в душе!  
\-- Лично мне он показался очень недоверчивым человеком, - рискнул вставить я.  
\-- Ну, еще бы! - воскликнула Аня. - После того, что ему довелось пережить! Вы знаете, что сделал Трэверс? Он использовал Руперта и Лидию, как подопытных свинок! Руперт никогда мне толком об этом не рассказывал, но я точно знаю: все, что между ними было - это магия! Руперт ни за что не польстился бы по собственной воле на эту сушеную воблу! Конечно, когда у них родился сын, он вел себя как джентльмен - дарил ей цветочки, целовал ручки. Но она видела, что он ее не любит. Потом, когда началось перетягивание канатов между ними и нами...  
\-- Простите? - осторожно осведомился Холмс.  
\-- Деление власти между Советом и всеми остальными. У Трэверса и его людей было много недоброжелателей. Им пришлось прятаться. Уильяму было около года. Трэверс настоял, чтобы они отдали мальчика на воспитание. Руперт говорил, что это конец… хотя я до сих пор не уверена, имел ли он в виду свою супружескую жизнь или общую ситуацию. Думаю, он все-таки говорил о чувствах, потому что Руперт и Лидия расстались вскоре после этого…  
Аня замолчала и пригорюнилась. К этому времени она была изрядно пьяна, и каждая фраза давалась ей с трудом.  
\-- Я знаю много примеров, когда люди изображают идеальных супругов только ради ребенка, - вставил Холмс, чтобы побудить ее к продолжению истории.  
\-- Совершенно верно, - встрепенулась Аня. - Я помню, как Руперт пришел ко мне в тот вечер, когда они с Лидией расстались… Он был совершенно подавлен… Он говорил, что они погубят себя и Уильяма... Еще бы! Совет на грани краха, все понимают, что откусили больше, чем могут проглотить, но молчат! И Трэверс все-таки настоял на своем - помимо ковена, они прибрали к рукам контроль над линией Истребительниц...  
Я покосился на Холмса. Он с совершенно серьезным видом слушал сумасшедшую болтовню пьяной женщины.  
\-- Вы не представляете, как была накалена атмосфера в демонском сообществе! - продолжала тем временем Аня. - Не самый лучший момент, чтобы стать любовницей Наблюдателя… Но ради Руперта я была готова рискнуть всем… Он остался совсем один, мотался по свету в поисках Истребительницы, терпел одну неудачу за другой... И я ему помогла. Один демон, задолжавший мне услугу, открыл врата в убежище шаманов, и Руперт смог узнать местонахождение Истребительницы… После этого Трэверс сделал его своим заместителем. Если бы он знал, как его заместитель нашел то, что искал!  
Аня нехорошо рассмеялась и снова отхлебнула вина из бокала.  
\-- Это было жестоко по отношению ко всем, - участливо сказал Холмс. - В первую очередь, по отношению к вам... если не считать Уильяма, конечно. Бедное дитя!  
\-- Как раз Уильяму повезло! - усмехнулась Аня. - Руперт рассказывал о нем… Мальчик попал в хорошую семью, получил образование, собирался стать литератором… Думаю, Руперт смирился с тем, что никогда не сможет встретиться с сыном. Хотя, конечно, он тосковал... Как странно повернулось колесо фортуны - сын Джайлза влюбился в мою подругу. Иногда мне кажется, что все предо... пре... пределено... в смысле - предопределено...  
Она была слишком пьяна, чтобы продолжать беседу. Мы вывели ее на улицу, остановили кэб и спросили, куда ее отвезти. Аня встрепенулась, встряхнула головой и исчезла в сияющем облачке.  
\-- Наша спутница работает в цирке у иллюзиониста, - невозмутимо сообщил Холмс ошеломленному вознице. - А нас, пожалуйста, отвезите на Бейкер-стрит.  
***  
\-- Ватсон, почему я не слышу ваших скептических замечаний? - осведомился Холмс, когда мы уже подъезжали к дому.  
Я собрался с мыслями.  
\-- Может быть, она действительно циркачка? Или занимается гипнозом? И ее приятель тоже? Нет-нет, я понимаю, что это жалкое объяснение, но не думаете же вы, что она говорила правду?  
\-- Я не знаю, Ватсон, - вздохнул мой друг. - Я знаю только одно - мы ни на шаг не продвинулась в поисках Уильяма Уинтерса. Чем больше мы узнаем, тем дальше от нас наша цель. И это беспокоит меня больше всего.  
\-- А вам не кажется, что мы вторглись туда, куда человек не имеет права вторгаться? И что нам пора остановиться?  
\-- Друг мой, если вы хотите отступить - я никоим образом не настаиваю...  
\-- Нет, Холмс, вы не поняли. Я пойду с вами до конца. Но вы действительно думаете, что нам стоит продолжать?  
Холмс сардонически засмеялся.  
\-- Сказать вам правду, Ватсон? Я не просто думаю, я абсолютно убежден, что продолжать это дело вредно для здоровья - как душевного, так и физического. Но остановиться не могу. Проклятое любопытство сильнее страха. А страх, поверьте, немалый...  
\-- Чего вы больше боитесь - что не найдете Уильяма или что вы его найдете?  
\-- Я сам задаю себе тот же самый вопрос, - задумчиво сказал Холмс. - И, чтобы ответить на него, я должен встретиться госпожой Энн Уинтерс. Что скажет об Уильяме женщина, которую он считает матерью?  
***  
Но нам не удалось встретиться с госпожой Уинтерс.  
Дома нас ждали две записки. В одной сообщался адрес, по которому была доставлена Лидия Чалмерс.  
Вторая записка была от Лейстейда. Он сообщал, что миссис Уинтерс бесследно исчезла.  
***  
Холмс категорически отверг мою идею поставить полицию в известность о происходящем. ("Вы знаете, в каких ужасных условиях содержатся пациенты в сумасшедших домах?") и настоял, чтобы я хорошенько отдохнул перед нашей следующей вылазкой. Целый день я бесцельно слонялся по дому, слушая тягуче-заунывные звуки скрипки из кабинета Холмса. Я старался убедить себя, что мы занимается хорошим делом - ищем пропавшего человека - но на душе у меня было скверно. Скептик во мне противился идее демонического мира, существующего параллельно человеческому, но не находил достаточных аргументов для опровержения этой теории. "Не верь глазам своим и ушам своим", - вот, собственно, и все, что удалось мне придумать в оправдание своему участию в этом странном богохульном деле.  
Когда мы нашли дом по адресу, указанному в записке подручного Холмса, было уже совсем темно. Оказывается, мы с Холмсом часто проходили мимо этого дома в деловой части города.  
Рядом со входом висела солидная вывеска "Компания Трэверс и сын". Судя по новеньким позолоченным буквам на табличке, дело мистера Трэверса процветало. Равно как и дело его сына.  
Холмс огляделся по сторонам и вынул из кармана отмычку. Мне было не по себе - но я понимал, что отступать поздно. Через минуту мы проскользнули внутрь и оказались в огромном холле.  
\-- Что мы ищем, Холмс? - спросил я, поднимаясь по ступенькам.  
\-- Для начала проверим те комнаты, которые заперты, - небрежно сказал он. - Я не знаю, где мистер Трэверс хранит свои документы, но подозреваю, что сейф где-то неподалеку. В любом случае, в нашем распоряжении целая ночь.  
Увы - он ошибался.  
Холмс первым услышал голоса. Он замер, как вкопанный - я едва не налетел на него в темноте. Мы прислушались: голоса доносились из комнаты в конце коридора.  
\-- Холмс, нам нужно уходить, - едва слышно шепнул я.  
Мой друг не шелохнулся.  
\-- Холмс!  
\-- Тихо, Ватсон. Стойте здесь, - и с этими словами Холмс направился вперед.  
Он был уже у двери, когда голоса внезапно затихли... и вдруг раздался женский крик. Забыв об осторожности, я бросился к Холмсу, который уже подошел к закрытой двери и теперь смотрел в замочную скважину. Очевидно, он услышал мои шаги, потому что, не оборачиваясь, сделал мне рукой предостерегающий жест. Я остановился рядом с ним.  
Я почему-то был уверен, что кричащая женщина - Лидия Чалмерс. Воображение рисовало мне еще одну попытку самоубийства, докторов, смирительную рубашку... Женщина перестала кричать, я услышал металлическое позвякивание и мужской голос произнес:  
\-- У тебя нет выхода, Друзилла. Если ты будешь упрямиться, мы убьем тебя.  
\-- Вы все равно убьете меня. Какая разница? - равнодушно ответил женский голос.  
Я не сразу вспомнил, где я раньше слышал имя Друзиллы. Потом вдруг вспомнил странную девушку, которая искала мисс Аддамс в ее отеле. Неужели это она?  
\-- Ты можешь умереть быстро и легко, - говорил тем временем мужчина. - Но существует и другая смерть - длительная, мучительная, ужасная...  
\-- Жаль... - сказала Друзилла.  
\-- Что - жаль?  
\-- Жаль, что ты умрешь быстро и легко. И очень скоро.  
Холмс неслышно шагнул в сторону, уступив мне место у замочной скважины. Все мое существо воспротивилось идее подглядывания... но любопытство пересилило, и я посмотрел.  
Моим глазам предстало страшное зрелище. Да, это действительно была та самая девушка, которую я видел у дверей мисс Аддамс два дня назад. Она была закована в цепи, почти полностью обнажена, ее тело было изукрашено страшными ссадинами и кровоподтеками - несомненно, следами пыток. Мерцающий свет свечей плясал не ее измученном лице.  
Палачей было трое: один допрашивал несчастную Друзиллу, другой возился с пыточными инструментами, третий сидел поодаль за столом и покусывал кончик ручки - очевидно, он должен был записывать ее слова. Перед ним лежала солидная стопка бумаги - похоже, эта чудовищная пытка продолжалась уже давно.  
Я отвернулся, не в силах смотреть на ужасное зрелище. Краем глаза я видел, что Холмс примеривает в ладони отмычку, очевидно, прикидывая, справимся ли мы вдвоем с тремя истязателями. Ярость душила меня, я был готов наброситься на этих мерзавцев...  
Холмс едва заметно покачал головой и сделал мне знак отойти от двери.  
\-- Это профессионалы, - прошептал он. - У нас нет ни одного шанса...  
\-- Но если мы ворвемся внезапно...  
\-- От двери до них пять ярдов, не меньше. Это полторы секунды, Ватсон. Такие парни выхватывают пистолет за полсекунды. Мы не сможем помочь девушке и погибнем сами.  
\-- Но мы же не можем позволить...  
Страшный грохот прервал мои слова. В комнате пыток явно происходила драка - мы слышали крики, пару выстрелов и звон стекла. Дверь приотворилась, в коридоре повеяло сквозняком. Свечи в комнате сразу же погасли, поэтому понять, что там происходит, было невозможно. Мы с Холмсом стояли в коридоре, прижавшись к стене, и даже не пытались что-то сделать - в темноте мы были беспомощны.  
Все закончилось так же быстро, как и началось. Шум драки затих.  
\-- Кровавый ад! - потрясенно воскликнул мужской голос за дверью.  
Мы услышали стон и позвякивание цепей.  
\-- Быстрее, пока сюда не примчалась вся лондонская полиция! - ответил другой мужской голос, в котором звучала нескрываемая ярость. – Кажется, здесь еще кто-то есть...  
Мне стало по-настоящему страшно. На наше счастье, ночные посетители спешили. Звякнуло стекло, потом до нас донеслись звуки глухих ударов о землю: очевидно, они ушли так же, как и пришли - через окно.   
Выждав несколько секунд, Холмс ворвался в пыточную комнату, зажигая на ходу спичку. Нашему взору представилось ужасное зрелище. Окно было выбито. Все трое палачей мертвы. Друзилла исчезла. Пока я собирался с мыслями, Холмс схватил со стола пачку листков, засунул их во внутренний карман сюртука и, схватив меня за руку, повлек к выходу.  
***  
Через пару минут мы стояли в подворотне и наблюдали за тем, как привлеченные шумом полицейские входят в здание.  
\-- Знаете, Холмс, если бы я знал, что нас сегодня ждет, захватил бы пистолет.  
\-- Знаете, Ватсон, если бы *я* знал, что нас сегодня ждет, захватил бы серебряные пули. Или святую воду.  
\-- Вы думаете, это были оборотни? Или вампиры?  
\-- Я думаю, что ни один человек не смог бы спрыгнуть из окна прямо на тротуар и не переломать костей.  
Действительно - разбитое окно находилось на высоте десяти ярдов от земли. Очень ловкие люди могли бы забраться в него с крыши по водосточной трубе... но затем ночные посетители просто спрыгнули вниз. Если бы они спускались или поднимались по трубе, мы услышали бы совершенно другие звуки.  
Как им удалось не разбиться?  
***  
"...из-за этого разверзнется Адская пасть и поглотит господина моего, и его слуг, и твоих слуг, и множество невинных.  
Вопрос: Где находится Адская пасть?  
Ответ: В долине солнца.  
Вопрос: Где находится долина?  
Ответ: Там, где земля сходится с водой… самой большой водой.  
Вопрос: Что значит «большая вода»?  
Ответ: До горизонта… Когда солнце погружается туда, я каждый раз надеюсь, что оно погаснет… Оно погаснет… Вы найдете... Вы попытаетесь запечатать пасть.  
Вопрос: Когда и где?  
Ответ: Гадкий, скверный мальчик. Ты веришь, что идешь к свету. Но я вижу тьму, только тьму.  
Примечание: дальнейшие ответы испытуемой не имеют отношения к интересующему нас предмету. Настоятельно рекомендую применить крайние меры воздействия. Прошу Совет рассмотреть (зачеркнуто) за гранью морали и этики (зачеркнуто)."  
Я отложил последний листок и снова принялся за первый. Это был подробный отчет о допросе, финал которого мы застали в загадочном доме. Люди, которые вели записи, считали Друзиллу вампиршей и впридачу ясновидящей. Бедную девушку пытали, чтобы выведать, где прячется в дневное время вампирская банда. Она отвечала какими-то странными обрывочными фразами - то ли пророчествами, то ли насмешками. Ей задавали вопросы о будущем. Ей также предъявляли какие-то вещи и спрашивали об их владельце.   
Я снова перечитал листок.  
"Вопрос: Этот человек жив?  
Ответ: Он соединен с судьбой.  
Вопрос: Повторяю: он жив?  
Ответ: Он идет по пути, предначертанному вами. Его чело в крови. Его сердце в огне.  
Вопрос: Воссоединится ли он со своим отцом?  
Ответ: Они будут ходить рядом... они будут разговаривать...  
Вопрос: Где и когда они встретятся?  
Ответ: Вижу встречу в комнате пыток... (смех) Один из них за моей спиной, другой передо мной. Там есть и третий... самый опасный... самый сильный папочка...  
Вопрос: Друзилла, перестань кривляться.  
Ответ: Но я вижу! Один их них связан... его пытают... но он отказывается говорить... глупец... ответ прост... это кровь... это всегда кровь... (Пауза)  
Вопрос: Друзилла, ты будешь говорить дальше?  
Ответ: Он хорошо целуется. (Смех) Он хочет умереть. Он не знает, что помощь близко... что рядом союзник... Акатла (примечание: проверить правописание) просыпается...  
Вопрос: Акатла? Что такое Акатла?  
Ответ: Тебе лучше не знать. (Смех)  
Вопрос: Что происходит дальше?  
Ответ: Предательство... Оно неизбежно... общая кровь всегда объединяет, помимо нашей воли... наша общая кровь... Акатла открывает пасть...  
Вопрос: Дальше?  
Ответ: Он был сзади...  
Вопрос: Кто?  
Ответ: Мой славный подлый гадкий щенок.  
Вопрос: О ком ты говоришь?  
Ответ: О скверном обманщике... он душил меня...  
Вопрос: Что было дальше?  
Ответ: Боль. Тьма. Экипаж несется по пустыне... экипаж с окнами, замазанными черной краской... мы остановились только когда стемнело... я била его по лицу... он смеялся, слизывая кровь с губ... потом плакал... клялся в любви... но я больше никогда не смогу ему верить…  
Вопрос: Друзилла, о ком ты говоришь?  
Ответ: О ком ты спрашиваешь?"  
Я невольно ухмыльнулся, пытаясь представить себе, какие лица были у палачей, когда они слышали эти безумные ответы. Самое удивительное - они не сдавались. Они даже пытались выяснить физические и демонические свойства Акатлы, а заодно и правильное написание этого слова. Последний пункт поверг Друзиллу в полное смятение, ибо девушка, похоже, была не слишком грамотна. Я взял наугад другой лист.  
"Вопрос: Друзилла, если в тебе осталась хоть капля женственности, подумай о матери, потерявшей сына. Ответь, найдет ли она его?  
Ответ: Тайны разлучили их и тайны сведут их на краю пропасти. Пропасть исчезнет, тайны останутся. Он станет ее навязчивой идеей. Она будет писать о нем... Она приедет на край пропасти... она увидит и не увидит его...  
Вопрос: Что это за пропасть?  
Ответ: Конец света. И еще один конец света. И еще один...  
Вопрос: Друзилла, ты испытываешь наше терпение. Говори правду.  
Ответ: Правда в том, что вам не найти его. Потеряли, потеряли... бедный заблудившийся мальчик... столько лет... столько лет бродить в ослепительной тьме, горящий осколок в мозгу, никто не поможет, даже я, никто не спасет, башня так высока, падать так больно, ключ повернут в замке, дверь почти открыта - нет! нет!  
Примечание: испытуемая впала неистовство, дальнейшие ее слова разобрать невозможно. Успокоительные средства на нее не действуют. Припадок длился около получаса. Придя в сознание, испытуемая не помнила предыдущей части допроса и не могла объяснить своих слов. Дальнейшие ее ответы совершенно бессмысленны."  
Действительно - дальнейший допрос выглядел столь же странно.  
"Вопрос: Где этот человек находится в настоящее время?  
Ответ: Он так близко, что вам ни за что не найти его.  
Вопрос: Ты говоришь, что он соединен с судьбой. Какова его судьба?  
Ответ: Величие."  
Далее в скобках было написано: "По-моему, эта сука над нами издевается"  
Холмс задумчиво пыхтел трубкой.  
\-- Вас тоже заинтересовал этот фрагмент, Ватсон?  
\-- По правде говоря, мне больше понравилась история о летающих поездах с железными крылышками и ящиках с движущимися картинами внутри. Но вы правы - этот кусочек тоже любопытный. Вы полагаете, что они предъявляли ей вещи Уинтерса?  
\-- Похоже на то. Судьба, величие, чело в крови, сердце в огне - все это похоже на то, о чем говорила мисс Аддамс.  
Я потянулся к столу, чтобы взять следующий лист, и в этот момент понял, что не могу встать. Я испытывал странное ощущение, словно мои ноги и торс привязаны к креслу.  
\-- Холмс, - испуганно воскликнул я. - Что происходит?  
Судя по виду моего друга, с ним происходило то же самое, но он сохранял спокойствие.  
\-- Не дергайтесь, Ватсон, - сказал он. - Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Конечно, мы могли бы оттянуть этот момент, постоянно перемещаясь с места на место, но они все равно добрались бы до нас. У меня к вам одна просьба: если они не будут использовать заклинание правды, не говорите им ничего. Эту партию я хотел бы провести сам.  
Я услышал звук раскрываемой двери. Через несколько секунд перед нами появился подтянутый джентльмен средних лет с властным лицом. Из-за того, что "они" явились в единственном числе, мне почему-то стало еще страшнее.  
\-- Судя по всему, вы - мистер Трэверс, - сказал Холмс.  
\-- Совершенно верно, господа. Я пришел, потому что вы взяли то, что принадлежит мне.  
Холмс небрежно кивнул на стопку листов.  
\-- Вы имеете в виду протокол пыток?  
\-- Протокол допроса, - поправил Трэверс.  
\-- Допроса с применением пыток, - уточнил Холмс.  
Трэверс мрачно посмотрел не него, но, очевидно, решил не углубляться в эту тему.  
\-- Где Друзилла? - спросил он.  
Холмс пожал плечами (благо, двигать плечами мы могли).  
\-- Понятия не имею, но я рад, что девушка спаслась от ваших палачей.  
\-- Это не девушка! - раздраженно произнес Трэверс. - И мои люди не палачи!  
\-- Да, конечно, - кротко отозвался Холмс. - Они разыгрывали перед бедняжкой рождественский спектакль.  
\-- Вы читали протокол допроса?  
\-- В смысле - протокол пыток? Думаю, полиция им заинтересовалась бы - но вряд ли кто-нибудь поверит, что в наше просвещенное время люди способны на подобные зверства.  
Холмс говорил тихо и сдержанно. Трэверс, напротив, с каждой секундой раздражался все сильнее.  
\-- А вам не приходило в голову, что вы сами заварили всю эту кашу? - мрачно осведомился он. - Когда Руперт пришел ко мне и начал что-то бормотать о заклинании поиска, я понял, что обязан использовать все способы, чтобы узнать правду - даже невнятные бормотания сумасшедшей вампирши. Эта стерва сразу же впала в транс, и заклинание правды на нее не действовало.  
\-- И вы искали более действенные методы?  
Трэверс вздохнул.  
\-- Мои сотрудники не палачи, они порядочные люди – вы не представляете себе, как тяжело было им погружаться в это безумие. Но они сутки пытались выбить из этой мерзавки хоть что-нибудь, хотя им было бы гораздо легче распылить ее прямо на месте!  
\-- Распылить?  
\-- Профессиональный термин. Вампиры превращаются в пыль.   
Холмс кивнул.  
\-- Я не понимаю только одного, - вздохнул он. - Почему вы с самого начала не воспользовались заклинанием поиска, чтобы найти пропавших?  
\-- Пропавших? - вскинулся Трэверс. - О ком вы говорите?  
\-- Сначала пропал Уинтерс. Потом - его приятель Чарлз Хант. Теперь исчезла миссис Уинтерс.  
Судя по обескураженному лицу Трэверса, он понятия не имел о двух других исчезновениях.  
\-- Послушайте, мистер Холмс, - неуверенно сказал он. - На кого все-таки вы работаете?  
\-- Вы не поверите, мистер Трэверс, но я работаю только на себя, - улыбнулся Холмс. - Я - частный консультант полиции. Время от времени меня приглашают разобраться в странных делах и платят за помощь. Когда меня попросили помочь в деле Уинтерса, меня поразило, как много странных людей вертелось вокруг него - но поначалу я представить себе не мог, до какой же степени они странные.  
\-- Кто провел заклинание поиска - Руперт или Лидия? - неожиданно спросил Трэверс.  
Ценой невероятных усилий я сохранил на лице невозмутимость. Холмс кинул на Трэверса беглый взгляд, но промолчал.  
\-- Вы не слышали вопроса? - повысил голос Трэверс.  
\-- Думаю, вам лучше спросить об этом их самих, - равнодушным голосом произнес Холмс.  
Трэверс вздохнул.  
\-- Впрочем, теперь это уже не имеет значения, - пробормотал он, доставая из своего саквояжа какие-то странные предметы и раскладывая их на столе.  
Я с тревогой наблюдал за его действиями. Похоже, он собирался поджечь на моем любимом столе какую-то гадость.  
\-- Так почему все-таки вы не воспользовались заклинанием поиска? - снова поинтересовался Холмс.  
Трэверс горько усмехнулся.  
\-- Понимаете, мистер Холмс, до последнего времени я пытался убедить себя, что человек должен оставаться человеком. Что магия - занятие, недостойное homo sapiens. Что разум может понять и покорить вселенную без волшебства. Что человек - венец вселенной. Вы не возражаете, если я налью себе немного бренди из вашей бутылки?  
\-- О, разумеется, - любезно воскликнул Холмс. - И, если вам не трудно, плесните по глотку нам с доктором Ватсоном.

Если бы кто-нибудь заглянул в этот вечер в нашу гостиную, он решил бы, что у нас дружеская вечеринка. Со стороны это выглядело так, что мы сидим за столом и мило беседуем. Трэверсу хотелось выговориться - и теперь он рассказывал нам свою жизнь чуть ли не с момента рождения. Он заранее предупредил нас, что мы все забудем, и теперь, не стесняясь, изливал на нас то, что накопилось в его душе за долгие триста с чем-то лет жизни.  
Квентин Трэверс происходил из семьи профессиональных колдунов. Когда его бабку и мать сожгли на костре, а отца запытали в подвалах инквизиции, ему было 12 лет, и он успел освоить азы колдовства.  
Мальчик попал к монахам-иезуитам, которые попытались воспитать в нем богобоязненность и смирение. Его гораздо больше интересовали астрология и алхимия, и он оказался способным учеником.  
Ему было 16 лет, когда монастырь осадили враги. Юный монашек не хотел умирать от голода, поэтому творчески преломил знания монахов через призму колдовства и получил удивительные результаты. Когда он начал раздавать хлеба направо и налево, его провозгласили новым святым. Осмелев, он сотворил родник в центре монастырского двора и за ночь вырастил вокруг него сад.  
В тот же день отец-настоятель вызвал его к себе и доброжелательным тоном велел ему уничтожить врага, разбившего палатки на поляне напротив монастыря. Новоявленный святой не слишком долго колебался, и через пару минут лагерь противника запылал со всех сторон. В ходе последовавшей за этим суматохи Квентина похитил помощник отца-настоятеля, привез к свое имение и велел тут же, не сходя с места, срочно умертвить самого отца-настоятеля, дабы он смог занять его место.  
Квентин отказался. Помощник отца-настоятеля оказался настолько глуп, что попытался применить к нему силовые методы. Через несколько секунд от него осталось только облако дыма, а его домочадцы осыпали Квентина проклятиями и пулями.  
\-- И тогда появился Д'Хоффрин, - грустно сказал Трэверс и надолго замолчал, рассматривая опустевший бокал.  
\-- Вы не возражаете, если я подолью вам еще бренди? - осведомился, наконец, Холмс.  
\-- О, конечно!  
Холмс, с трудом дотянувшись до бутылки, наполнил наши бокалы, и Трэверс продолжил свою грустную историю.  
\-- Я был слишком горд, - говорил он. - Я считал Д'Хоффрина Сатаной - но верил, что могу его перехитрить. Чертово монашеское воспитание! Мне понравилось быть святым, я был убежден, что у меня особая миссия на этом свете, и решил, что мое предназначение - свергнуть Д'Хоффрина. Я хотел найти способ уничтожить мир демонов и упорно искал заклинание, которое покончило бы с Д'Хоффрином раз и навсегда. Постепенно понял, что это невозможно...  
Трэверс долго пытался объяснить нам, почему это невозможно, но так и не смог. Я понял только, что побочным эффектом было бы уничтожение вселенной вообще. Возможно, Холмс понял больше.  
\-- Долгое время я верил в Бога, - говорил Трэверс, щедро подливая бренди в наши бокалы. - Но по мере того, как я узнавал все больше и больше, до меня постепенно доходило, что есть лишь мир людей и мир магии. Подобно тому, как в мире людей существуют территориальные деления на государства, в мире магии сферы влияния делятся по интересам. География здесь не важна, поскольку маги легко открывают и закрывают врата в иные миры. А человечество для них - огромный испытательный полигон. Д'Хоффрин и его демоническая свита... Ковен ведьм... Шаманы... Сначала я думал, что они паразитируют на людях. Потом понял, что люди точно так же паразитируют на них. И поэтому в тот момент, когда я почувствовал себя всемогущим, я осознал свое одиночество. Совсем один. И тогда я поставил в центр моей вселенной человека.  
Под "человеком" Трэверс, скорее всего, имел в виду себя. Сам Трэверс, впрочем, формулировал свою миссию гораздо более возвышенно: "Я хотел заставить демонический мир служить человечеству". Он долго и туманно говорил о своих планах, и из его красивых фраз вырисовалась не очень красивая ситуация: договориться с Д'Хоффрином по-хорошему он не рассчитывал, и поэтому искал оружие, которое дало бы над ним силу.  
\-- Я нашел его вовсе не там, где искал, - признался Трэверс. - Однажды я совершенно случайно наткнулся на рукопись, в котором описывался ритуал превращения демонов в недемонов.  
\-- То есть в людей? - уточнил Холмс.  
\-- Нет, именно в недемонов. Существ с демоническими способностями и недемоническим мировоззрением. Это было рискованно, требовало колоссальных потоков энергии, но было возможно, поскольку число миров бесконечно, и я мог черпать энергию из них.  
\-- Вы хотели создать собственную армию против демонов Д'Хоффрина? - спросил я.  
\-- Повторяю, я не мог его уничтожить. Поэтому я должен был найти способ диктовать ему свою волю. Я решил продемонстрировать Д'Хоффрину свое могущество, и обратил в недемонов нескольких его приближенных.  
\-- В том числе Джайлза?  
\-- Да, Руперта и Лидию, - Трэверс неприятно усмехнулся. - Они получили такой мощный заряд... А очнувшись, увидели меня. Демона. Первое, что они сделали - направили на меня мое же собственное заклинание. Потом они объяснили, что сделали это из любви ко мне. А после того, как они излили свою первую порцию любви на меня, все остальное они принялись изливать друг на друга. А я смотрел на них и понимал, что это конец, что я теперь ничто, что у меня не хватит жестокости, чтобы противостоять Д'Хоффрину и его силе. К счастью, он этого не знал... Он согласился на некоторое ущемление своей власти, хотя, я подозреваю, это было продиктовано сугубо практическими соображениями насчет статус-кво. Я предложил создать Совет Наблюдателей - он предложил использовать его как буфер между ним и ковеном... - Трэверс запнулся.  
\-- Вам, наверное, непонятно, о чем я говорю? - неуверенно спросил он.  
\-- Отнюдь, - пожал плечами Холмс. - В последние дни я почитал кое-что по демонологии. Насколько я знаю, ковен - это шабаш ведьм. Но мне все-таки непонятно кое-что. Вы ведь следили за мной?  
\-- Да, мои люди в полиции держали это дело под контролем. Когда вы начали им заниматься, мои люди заинтересовались вами. Кто вас нанял? Этот старый дурак Лейстрейд?  
\-- Извините, господин Трэверс, но я попросил бы вас не оскорблять моих друзей,- сдержанно проговорил Холмс. - Я могу только сказать, что это было не официальное поручение, а чисто приятельская услуга.  
\-- Ну, конечно, я должен был догадаться. Частное расследование некомпетентных людей...  
Я бросил взгляд на Холмса. Если он и был оскорблен, то ничем этого не выдал.  
\-- Почему все-таки вы не воспользовались заклинанием поиска сразу же? - спросил он.  
\-- Правила, мистер Холмс. Когда создавался Совет, первым пунктом его кодекса стало участие в нем только людей. Ни колдуны, ни демоны - ни один представитель мира магии не имеет права быть членом Совета. И, соответственно, ни один из членов Совета не имеет права прибегать к помощи магии.  
\-- Вот как? - язвительно осведомился я.  
\-- Молчите! - гневно вскинулся Трэверс. - Я знаю, что сделал Руперт. Я знаю, что сделала Лидия. И я знаю, что сделал сам... И теперь мне предстоит закончить начатое. Потому что из каждого правила бывают исключения. Я не виню Руперта. Более того, я сделал так, что он сам тоже не будет винить себя. Вся вина останется на мне, потому что я не имел права... но мне хотелось довести эксперимент до конца...  
Я покосился на Холмса. Тот, прищурившись, смотрел на Трэверса, как охотничья собака, делающая стойку на дичь, но молчал.  
Трэверс залпом допил бренди и заглянул в пустой бокал.  
\-- Я знал, что рано или поздно Д'Хоффрин заинтересуется Уильямом, - сказал он. - Я всегда подозревал, что мальчик был зачат в тот самый день... Руперт и Лидия никогда не говорили со мной об этом. Возможно, боялись. Я знаю, они верили в меня, надеялись, что я смогу защитить Уильяма...  
\-- Ведь вы действительно могли поторговаться с Д'Хоффрином? - спросил Холмс.  
Трэверс кинул в его сторону яростный взгляд.  
\-- Месяц назад до меня дошли слухи, что одна из приближенных Д'Хоффрина начала обрабатывать Уильяма, - пробормотал он. - Я хотел вмешаться, но мне было важно проверить... В комментариях к заклинанию была странная фраза о том, что это передается по наследству.  
\-- Что именно? - спросил Холмс.  
\-- Недемоничность.  
\-- Простите, вы не могли бы объяснить подробнее?  
\-- Состояние души. Демон - не только сумма знаний и умений, но и состояние души. Стремление к разрушению. Тяга к злу. Понимаете? У демонов и людей противоположные моральные ценности. То, что хорошо для людей, плохо для демонов, и наоборот. Это не значит, что люди не способны на плохие поступки, или что демоны не способны на хорошие поступки... У каждого - свой моральный компас, но каждый волен идти в любом направлении.  
Трэверс замолчал. Выждав минуту, Холмс предупредительно прокашлялся.  
\-- Стало быть, вы хотели проверить, как будет вести себя Уильям после того, как Д'Хоффрин превратит его в демона? - спросил он.  
\-- Да. Но я ошибался, считая, что он захочет его обратить. Он предпочел просто уничтожить его.  
\-- Нет, вы ошибаетесь не в этом. Заклинание показало, что Уильям жив.  
Трэверс усмехнулся.  
\-- Я не знаю, что сказал вам Руперт до того как... - он неопределенно взмахнул рукой. - Но Д'Хоффрин наверняка ввел его в заблуждение.  
\-- Д'Хоффрин... - начал было Холмс, но замялся. По его лицу я видел, что он ищет возражение, которое не подставит под удар нашу клиентку - и не находит. Я понял, что пора идти на выручку. Наивному идеалисту простятся глупые и неубедительные доводы.  
\-- Но почему вы сразу предполагаете худшее? - горячо возразил я. - А что, если заклинание сказало правду и Уильям жив?  
\-- Действительно, - осторожно поддержал меня Холмс. - Знаете, Трэверс, когда полиция попросила меня заняться этим делом, я первым делом высказал предположение, что молодой человек пал жертвой этой преступной шайки, которую ваши люди считают вампирской. Они не могли обратить его?  
\-- В вампира? Теоретически - да. Но при заклинании поиска на карте по-разному показываются люди и вампиры.  
\-- Ну, раз уж мы рассуждаем теоретически, - оживился Холмс, - почему бы не предположить, что эта ваша недемоничность действительно передается по наследству, и его не смогли обратить в настоящего вампира? Что, если в нем все равно остались недемонические черты? Достаточно черт, чтобы его можно было опознать как человека?  
\-- Это невозможно, мистер Холмс. Люди и демоны обладают душами. Вампиры - нет.  
Очевидно, для Трэверса это был веский довод. Но не для Холмса.  
\-- Ну и что? - пожал плечами мой друг. - Такое раньше случалось? Нет? Тогда откуда вы знаете? Я предлагаю прямо сейчас провести заклинание поиска - думаю, мы можем сделать еще одно исключение - и найти Уильяма. Если он действительно стал вампиром, сохранив человеческие - или, как вы называете, недемонические - качества, значит, еще не все потеряно...  
Неожиданно Трэверс стукнул кулаком по столу.  
\-- Замолчите! - яростно воскликнул он. - Вы жалкий, ничтожный человечек, сующий свой любопытный нос в чужие дела, причиняющий страдания всем, кто встречается на вашем пути!  
Он вздохнул, стараясь взять себя в руки.  
\-- Зря вы полезли в это дело, - пробормотал он.  
\-- Но почему? - мягко спросил Холмс. - Я предлагаю вариант, при котором ваши друзья вернут сына, вам не придется терзаться угрызениями совести, а я сообщу в полицию о счастливом завершении дела.  
Трэверс покачал головой.  
\-- Поздно. Дело уже завершено. Его просто не существует. Равно как и самого Уильяма. О его существовании забыли все, кто знал его лично. Остались только те, кто его не знал. Вы, мистер Холмс, и вы, доктор Ватсон.  
Не слушая возражений Холмса, Трэверс начал готовить на столе ингредиенты для заклинания.  
\-- Все разваливается, - бормотал он. – Мой заместитель, человек, которому я доверяю, как самому себе, начинает вести себя как безумец… Он требует ввести в кодекс поправку о разрешении магических ритуалов в чрезвычайных ситуациях… Настаивает на ультиматуме Д'Хоффрину… Единственный способ остановить это безумие - забыть о нем... Я не хочу даже знать, кто из них прибег к заклинаниям поиска - эта глупая истеричка Лидия или этот жалкий невротик Руперт... Я бы тоже хотел забыть... но увы, это невозможно. Мне одному придется нести на плечах это бремя... Радуйтесь, господа - вам повезло...

Когда перед моими глазами рассеялся разноцветный туман, я увидел перед собой странное существо в роскошной мантии и с красивым резным посохом, украшенным драгоценными камнями. Если бы не две пары рогов на его лысой голове нежно-лилового цвета, он вполне мог бы сойти за актера провинциальной труппы в роли короля Лира.  
\-- Насколько я знаю, господа, вы хотели со мной познакомиться. Меня зовут Д'Хоффрин.  
Я осторожно кивнул ему и осмотрелся. Холмс стоял рядом, выражение его лица было совершенно невозмутимым. Черт побери, я не знаю, что было написано на моей физиономии, но мой друг был совершенно спокоен - по крайней мере, внешне.  
Как он ухитряется сохранять самообладание в этой безумной ситуации?... Подождите! Безумной ситуации... Но ведь я все помню! Помню, как Трэверс рассказывал нам о своей жизни. Помню неожиданную теорию Холмса о том, что Уильям мог стать вампиром. Помню, как Трэверс поджег на нашем столе кучу неаппетитной дряни, произнес какую-то тарабарщину и осыпал нас порошком. Помню туман и тошнотворное чувство, будто пол уходит из-под ног. Почему я все помню?  
\-- Против каждого заклинания есть контр-заклинание, - сказал Д'Хоффрин.  
Я жалко улыбнулся.  
\-- Вы читаете мои мысли?  
\-- Ваши мысли написаны на вашем лице. По правде говоря, я не знал, стоит ли мне с вами встречаться, хотя, конечно, все эти дни я помнил о вашем желании быть представленными мне.  
\-- Это было мое желание, - быстро сказал Холмс. - Ватсон не имеет никакого отношения к этому делу. Пожалуйста, отпустите его, он здесь ни при чем.  
Губы Д'Хоффрина растянулись в усмешке.  
\-- Я отпущу вас обоих. Не бойтесь. Представляю, сколько гадостей наговорил обо мне этот болван Трэверс.  
\-- И... вы не лишите нас памяти? - спросил я.  
\-- Зачем? Кто вам поверит?  
\-- Да, пожалуй, мне придется сочинить для полиции какую-нибудь более правдоподобную версию, - вежливо улыбнулся Холмс.  
\-- Вам не придется сочинять версию для полиции, - парировал Д'Хоффрин. - Вы работаете не на полицию, а на одного из моих легкомысленных демонов... Не пытайтесь возразить - джентльмену негоже опускаться до лжи! Я почувствовал остаточные следы магии в вашей квартире еще до того, как Трэверс начал заклинание. И я знаю, что только Хальфрек способна на такой новаторский ритуал, как осуществление желаний мужчины. Никто, кроме нее, не рискует выходить за рамки многовековых традиций. Порой она поражает даже меня. Как вам нравятся ее идеи о том, что подростки представляют гораздо больший потенциал для демонов мести, нежели отвергнутые женщины? А изобретение отложенного желания? А аванс на желание? Это же настоящая революция в нашем ремесле! Хотя, конечно, ей, как любому первопроходцу, достаются все шишки и синяки...  
\-- Хочу заверить вас, - осторожно сказал Холмс, - что в этом деле мисс Хальфрек вела осмотрительно. Она знала, что мы гарантируем конфиденциальность и обязательно сохраним ее секрет. Хотя я подозреваю, что она на всякий случай планировала заклинание забвения в качестве гарантии нашего молчания.  
\-- Похвально, что вы стараетесь по-прежнему защищать интересы своей клиентки, - ухмыльнулся Д'Хоффрин.  
\-- У нас свой профессиональный кодекс, - ответил Холмс.  
\-- Однако не стоит защищать передо мной моего демона. К сожалению, Халли попала в чрезвычайно неприятную историю.  
\-- Но она о ней забыла, не так ли? - осведомился я.  
\-- К сожалению, все не так просто, - вздохнул Д'Хоффрин. - Этот идиот Трэверс так капитально нагадил, что я даже не знаю, с какого конца подступить. Боюсь, такого конца просто не существует.  
\-- Но в чем проблема? Насколько я знаю, все забыли о существовании Уильяма.  
\-- Это Трэверс так считает. Он произвел заклинания, не удосужившись проверить, кто есть кто. Дело в том, что для демона мести нужно совершенно иное заклинание, нежели, скажем, для человека, вампира или недемона. Поверьте, настоящего демона мести не так-то легко лишить памяти! Бедной Ане, моей дорогой девочке, пришлось пройти через ужасные испытания. Когда Трэверс застал ее вчера в постели со своим заместителем, он был в ярости.  
Холмс пожал плечами.  
\-- Думаю, он понял, что ваши миры гораздо ближе друг к другу, чем ему казалось.  
\-- Да, он забыл о своих высоких принципах. Если бы не Джайлз, он бы вообще уничтожил Аню.  
\-- Я рад, что она осталась жива, - сказал я. - Очаровательная женщина. В смысле - демон. Очаровательный демон.  
Д'Хоффрин посмотрел на меня так, что у меня мурашки по коже пошли.  
\--Трэверс применил к ней заклинание, после которого она навсегда забыла последние четверть века своей жизни, - сказал он мрачно. - Ужасное заклинание! Ее сознание временно растворилось в окружающей ее реальности, а поскольку в тот момент она была закутана в кроличью шубу на голое тело, то, скорее всего, ее сознание соединилось с сознанием кроликов, которых освежевывали для изготовления этой шубы... Ах, господа, вы не представляете себе, как ужасна магия в руках глупцов и невеж... Особенно глупцов и невеж, поставивших перед собой великие цели!  
Меня слегка передернуло, когда я попытался представить себе, что пережила очаровательная любительница мехов.  
\-- А что произошло с мисс Хальфрек? - спросил Холмс.  
\-- В том-то и дело. Трэверс не знал, что Сесили Аддамс - демон. Он включил ее в список людей и недемонов, знавших Уильяма, и использовал против всех них общее заклинание. Ему, видите ли, лень было возиться с каждым по отдельности!  
\-- Значит, мисс Хальфрек все помнит?  
Д'Хоффрин вздохнул.  
\-- Пока Халли пребывает в человеческом состоянии - она не может узнать Уильяма. Но если она встретит его, будучи в демоническом состоянии...  
\-- Я понял, - быстро сказал Холмс. - Что нужно сделать, чтобы исправить это заклинание?  
Д'Хоффрин издал странный горловой звук. Я сначала не понял, что он смеется.  
\-- Заклинания не исправляются, мистер Холмс. Это не черновик любовного послания и не отчет мошенника-стряпчего. Заклинание можно только отменить. Но этот халтурщик Трэверс заколдовал всех общим заклинанием. Отменишь его - остальные все вспомнят...  
\-- Как странно, - задумчиво сказал Холмс. - Ведь Лидия Чалмерс знала, что Хальфрек - демон.  
\-- Лидию никто не спрашивал. Они усыпили ее лошадиной дозой опия и держали в таком состоянии два дня, пока не сработало заклинание. В настоящее время она подъезжает к Уэстбери, чтобы жить там под защитой ковена и работать в архиве. Она не знает, что Руперт был ее мужем, что у нее был - или есть - сын...  
\-- Теперь я понимаю, что имела в виду эта странная ясновидящая, когда она сказала, что они встретятся и не встретятся, - сказал Холмс. - А вы что-нибудь знаете об Уильяме?  
\-- Увы - не больше вас.  
\-- Но будете искать встречи с ним?  
\-- Поверьте, мне было бы очень интересно поговорить с этим молодым человеком, - усмехнулся Д'Хоффрин. - Но я не буду больше искушать судьбу. После его исчезновения я говорил с оракулом, и тот сказал, что судьба Уильяма вплетена в планы высших сил. В эти планы лучше не вмешиваться. Вы уже попытались - и что получилось в результате?  
Холмс кивнул.  
\-- Остается только одна проблема, - сказал он.  
\-- Да, - Д'Хоффрин вздохнул. - Поверьте, я очень люблю Халли. Но если она встретит Уильяма и узнает его... В нашем мире новости распространяются быстрее, чем в вашем. Я не буду вдаваться в подробности, но скажу, что карточный домик, построенный на лжи Квентина Трэверса, быстро рассыплется в прах. Последствия будут ужасны для всех.  
\-- Неужели ничего нельзя поделать?  
\-- Все, что я могу сделать в данной ситуации - оттянуть решение на сотню-другую лет. Разговор с вами убедил меня, что вы не собираетесь использовать знакомство с Халли во вред кому-либо из нас. Поверьте, мне не хочется лишаться Халли. Меня восхищает смелость и парадоксальность ее находок. Это существо - настоящее сокровище.   
\-- Что же вы намерены предпринять? - осведомился Холмс.  
\-- В настоящее время я собираюсь отправить их с Аней на Восток.  
\-- И Совет не найдет их там?  
\-- Думаю, им будет чем заняться, помимо преследования двух демонов мести, - неприятно усмехнулся Д'Хоффрин. - За последние годы темный мир заметно активизировался, и благодарить за это нужно Трэверса. Использовав колоссальные потоки энергии для своих дурацких опытов, он нарушил баланс и открыл врата в темный мир. Насколько я знаю, члены Совета, склонные к бездарным поэтическим метафорам, уже назвали эти врата Адской пастью, хотя до сих пор не выяснили, где они находятся.  
\-- Адской пастью? - переспросил Холмс. - Звучит жутковато.  
\-- Насколько я знаю, этот чудовищный термин целиком на совести Джайлза, - сказал Д'Хоффрин. - Стоит ли удивляться, что его сын сочинял такие ужасные стихи?  
\-- Да, Трэверсу будет не до вас, - задумчиво кивнул Холмс.  
\-- Думаю, Трэверс уже понял, что дорога в Адскую пасть вымощена его благими намерениями, но вряд ли он когда-нибудь осмелится признаться в этом остальным членам Совета. Конечно, он не в состоянии скрыть тот факт, что вампиров и прочих существ темного мира становится все больше. И они подпитываются за счет Адской пасти. Совет пытается найти ее, они роют носом землю по всему миру, но пока их поиски безуспешны.  
\-- Судя по тому, что вы собираетесь отправить Аню и Хальфрек на Восток, эти врата должны находиться на Западе, - улыбнулся Холмс.  
\-- Приятно иметь дело с проницательным человеком.  
\-- Вы в курсе того, что сказала Совету ясновидящая насчет Адской пасти? Что они найдут ее и попытаются запечатать.  
\-- Да, разумеется. Мистер Холмс, неужели вы считаете, что у меня нет осведомителей в Совете?  
\-- Она сказала правду?  
\-- Она сказала свою правду. Большую часть времени она была в трансе. Адскую пасть вряд ли удастся закрыть. В лучшем случае они отправят туда истребительницу, чтобы создать видимость контроля над ситуацией.  
\-- Истребительницу? - заинтересовался мой друг.  
Д'Хоффрин внимательно посмотрел на Холмса.  
\-- Знаете, мистер Холмс, в отличие от Трэверса, я не собираюсь насиловать ваши мозги. Поэтому мне придется воздержаться от кое-каких подробностей. Кстати, вы уверены, что хотите оставить в памяти события последних дней? Действительно хотите? Что ж, воля ваша.

Мы возвращались домой поздно вечером, пешком. На Пикадилли вовсю кипела ночная жизнь: нарядные дамы и солидные джентльмены выходили из ярко освещенных парадных дверей театров, в которых только что закончились спектакли. Повсюду слышался смех и оживленные разговоры. Двое дюжих полицейских стояли на углу, словно подчеркивая незыблемость миропорядка и надежность существующих устоев.  
\-- Вы не жалеете о сбывшемся желании, Ватсон?  
\-- Знаете, Холмс, я пытаюсь понять, кто из нас больше потерял. Признайтесь, вы начали сомневаться в возможностях человеческого разума?  
\-- Я отвечу, друг мой, только если вы скажете, усомнились ли вы с существовании Бога.  
\-- Как вам сказать... Если я не усомнился в нем во время афганской кампании, вряд ли усомнюсь и теперь. Правда, мой сегодняшний Бог немного отличается от того, каким я представлял его себе неделю назад...  
\-- Пожалуй, я отвечу вам почти так же. Я верю в человеческий разум, но мои представления о его возможностях за последние дни существенно изменились. Я не уверен, что человека нужно ставить в центр вселенной, но пока не вижу кого-то еще, достойного занять это место... Ватсон, вы не слушаете меня?  
Я действительно отвлекся, ибо в этот момент из-за угла вышла дама в черном.  
Я сразу же узнал ее. Друзилла. Она остановилась в двух шагах от нас, хищно улыбаясь.  
\-- Прогулки в темноте полезны для усмирения гордыни, - проговорила она.  
\-- Простите? - переспросил Холмс.  
\-- А истина всегда рядом и всегда за дверью.  
\-- Я рад, что вам удалось спастись, - искренне сказал я.  
Друзилла засмеялась странным, безумным смехом.  
\-- Водопады вредны для здоровья, - сообщила она Холмсу.  
\-- Я приму это к сведению, - невозмутимо ответил он.  
Но Друзилла уже не смотрела на него. Она пристально вглядывалась в меня бездонными глазами.  
\-- Верить в Бога нетрудно, - сказала она. - Трудно просто верить.  
Мне казалось - еще секунда, и я прочту в ее гипнотизирующем взгляде все тайны мироздания и найду ответы на все свои вопросы. Я был готов покорно идти за ней куда угодно, мои ноги уже зашагали в ее направлении... но в этот миг из толпы вынырнул молодой человек, обхватил ее за талию, остановился на мгновение, взглянул на нас пронзительно голубыми глазами, а потом увлек ее за собой, и они оба исчезли во тьме.


End file.
